La Princesse et Le Villager (The Princess and The Villager French)
by LoveKiller66
Summary: La Princesse et la Villager est une histoire d'amour entre une princesse et un villageois d'une ville nommée SpringVille et comme ils se rencontrent les uns avec les autres, ils comprennent qu'il ya un intérêt d'amour entre eux, mais il y a une personne qui veut faire la princesse sa et de jeter le villageois hors du milieu. Est-ce que le couple le faire? Everything belongs to me.


Il était une fois, il y avait une belle princesse avec le nom de Brianna et un villageois ordinaire beau avec le nom de Rayan qui a d' abord rencontré lors de la première salle du palais et a commencé à tomber en amour avec eachother. Cette journée a commencé comme ça ...

Rayan ce travail tranquillement sur une belle robe voulait - il donner à l'amour vrai de sa vie comme un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il avait un grand talent sur la confection de robes, costumes et autant de vêtements pour les villageois de la ville du Springville. Les parents de Rayan étaient fiers pour lui depuis qu'il a fait sa famille populaire avec son incroyable talent. Le roi Namik entendu parler de Rayan à partir des villageois du Springville il a donc décidé d'inviter Rayan sur lui envoyer une lettre avec le facteur du royaume afin qu'il puisse donner la lettre à Rayan à partir d' une distance plus proche. Ensuite , il ce que le temps de Rayan de quitter de son atelier pour rentrer à la maison ...

-Rayan:"Ah... le temps pour moi d'aller à la maison a finalement venu. Oof, je finis a fait la robe..."

Rayan est sorti de son atelier.

-Rayan:"Maintenant , nous allons verrouiller la porte."

Rayan verrouillé la porte et le facteur runned Plus près de Rayan.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

Rayan se tourna vers le facteur , mais le facteur ce prêt à rencontrer le garçon populaire.

-Rayan:"Euh... salut."

-Postman:"Bonjour garçon Etes-vous fait Rayan le hérisson qui est le fils de Orateios et Sumela?"

-Rayan:"Oui, bien sûr Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?"

-Postman:"Parce que l'ensemble des pourparlers de village sur vous et votre talent incroyable sur la confection de vêtements Eh bien, Jonhy et je suis de mon nom le facteur du royaume de notre ville et le roi m'a envoyé ici pour vous donner cette."

Le facteur a décollé la lettre de son sac et a donné la lettre à Rayan qui prend alors il.

-Rayan:"Qu'est-ce?"

-Postman:"Il est une lettre d'invitation pour vous de venir au palais de sorte que vous pouvez rencontrer avec le roi d'examiner de plus près Maintenant , je dois retourner au palais. Bye..."

-Rayan:"Attends, comment savez-vous à propos de moi?"

-Postman:"Parce que je vous ai entendu parler des villageois, tout comme le roi."

-Rayan:"Bon alors... alors... bye..."

-Postman:"Bye."

Le facteur a laissé presque , mais Rayan ce prêt à ouvrir la lettre et le lire.

-Rayan:"Cher Rayan the Hedgehog Ceci est une lettre d'invitation de moi pour vous de venir à mon palais afin que nous puissions eachother répondre à partir d' un peu plus près , j'entendu parler de vous et de votre talent sur la confection de vêtements aux villageois de notre ville. et de vos parents aussi. nous avons donc besoin de vous pour être l'assistant du tailleur de notre royaume depuis que vous avez un talent incroyable sur la confection de vêtements. P. S. Si vous voulez venir à notre palais, le choix est vôtre. du roi Namik le hérisson."

Rayan terminé la lecture de la lettre et il l'a mis dans sa poche.

-Rayan:"Palais de Springville, je viens ici."

Rayan a pris sa décision d'aller au palais très rapide et donc, il a finalement commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller au palais. Comme il ce que plus près de la sortie du village, un villageois est venu à travers Rayan pour lui dire un "Salut!".

-Villager:"Hey Rayan, quoi de neuf?"

-Rayan:"Salut Skips Je suis bien."

-Villager (Skips):"Je suis heureux d'entendre cela , mais où vas-tu mec?"

-Rayan:"Je vais le royaume de Springville Le roi m'a invité à aller à son palais."

-Villager (Skips):"C'est bro frais Montrez-leur ce que tu as."

-Rayan:"Je vais leur montrer mec Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller maintenant bye."

-Villager (Skips):"Au revoir."

Rayan a continué son chemin vers le royaume du Springville. Après quelques minutes, il est finalement arrivé à l'entrée du royaume et est allé à l' intérieur de grande cour du royaume. Rayan était tellement surpris par la beauté du royaume jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte du palais , et ce qui a empêché par les gardes de l'entrée du palais.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

-Guard1:"Hey kid. Que pensez - vous que vous faites ici."

-Rayan:"Eh bien regarder, le roi m'a invité parce que..."

-Guard1:"Vous attendez sont ne gamin qui est le nom est Rayan the Hedgehog et ai été invité par le roi à venir au palais?"

-Rayan:"Oui, monsieur. Cela me est."

-Guard2:"Oh mon dieu vous avez garçon qui veut être l'assistant du tailleur de notre royaume."

-Rayan:"Alors... puisque vous savez sur moi aussi, je peux aller maintenant?"

-Guard2:"Oui, bien sûr, puisque vous êtes le garçon ne nous parlons."

-Rayan:"D' accord."

Les deux gardes se sont éloignés de l'entrée du palais et à gauche pour traverser Rayan dans le palais. Rayan est finalement arrivé plus près de l'escalier de la salle du trône et le roi réjouit de ce que le choix de Rayan à venir au palais pour la première fois dans la même journée donc ils ont commencé eachother rencontrer.

-Rayan:"Bon roi matin Namik."

-King Namik:"Oh bon kiddo matin Bienvenue au royaume de Springville Je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé de venir après avoir reçu ma lettre d'invitation de la postier de notre royaume Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis le roi Namik le hérisson et il est... Ravi de vous rencontrer."

-Rayan:"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer trop mon roi Mon nom est Rayan le hérisson et je suis le fils de Orateios et Sumela."

-King Namik:"Oh mon kiddo Vous n'avez rien d' autre à dire au sujet de votre auto Tout le monde sait sur vous afin que vous ne devez pas en dire plus sur votre auto..."

-Rayan:"D' accord , je suis d' accord avec ça."

Puis la princesse Brianna furtivement de sa chambre pour la raison de regarder Rayan de regarder de plus près et est entré dans la salle du trône.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

Rayan Regardé Brianna.

-Brianna:"Bonjour père et..."

-King Namik:"Brianna que faites-vous ici étiez-vous pas suppossed être fermé dans votre chambre tout garçon ne se repose ici?"

-Brianna:"Je sais , mais je voulais le voir de plus près."

-King Namik:"Je ne suis pas intéressé Maintenant, retournez à votre chambre et ne pas se faufiler hors de nouveau jusqu'à ce que le garçon quitte!"

-Brianna:"Mais ..."

-King Namik:"Je ne suis pas intéressé! Revenir à votre chambre et ne pas se faufiler hors Parce que je vais vous la terre!"

-Brianna:"D' accord..."

Brianna à gauche de la salle du trône et retourna dans sa chambre avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux et a fini par être déprimé et étant fermé dans sa chambre.

-King Namik:"Les filles Ils sont si sensibles quand vous avez fini de crier sur eux."

-Rayan:"Um... King Namik?"

-King Namik:"Qu'est-ce qu'il Kiddo?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien regardez Vous ne devriez pas avoir crié à votre fille comme ça , elle voulait seulement voir et me rencontrer , elle n'a pas voulu faire quelque chose de mal Et Pour des raisons dont vous voulez qu'elle soit fermée en ... sa chambre tandis qu'un mâle est ici? Il est pas gentil de votre part de faire cette chose à votre fille. cette chose pourrait y déprimant."

-King Namik:"Regardez Rayan, je fais cela pour elle pour son bien pas mal pour elle si ce n'est pas de votre affairement sur ce que je fais à ma fille."

-Rayan:"Je sais, mais ce serait mieux si vous voulez arrêter de faire a fait pour elle."

-King Namik:"Rayan vous pourriez être 16, mais il y a plus de choses que vous shouldhave à comprendre et quand vous grandissez plus, vous comprendrez plus de choses que maintenant."

-Rayan:"Ok bien... Maintenant , revenons à notre sujet, sont mes parents saisQu'il je suis ici?"

-King Namik:"Bien sûr, ils saisQu'il vous êtes ici parce que je leur ai dit que vous did'll venir aujourd'hui."

-Rayan:"D' accord."

Rayan et Namik a fini par leur premier sujet à revenir à leur sujet qui avait à voir avec Rayan et son travail avec le tailleur du royaume. Après la conversation de Rayan avec Namik, Rayan est allé à la première salle du palais. Bien que Brianna sortit de sa chambre à nouveau et elle ce faire une promenade dans la première salle du palais jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Rayan.

-Brianna:"Hein?"

-Rayan:"Hein?"

Rayan est venu près de Brianna Brianna , mais a commencé à être timide.

-Rayan:"Salut."

-Brianna:"Salut... Hey Vous êtes le garçon qui ce que parler avec mon père!"

-Rayan:"Et vous êtes la fille qui j'ai vu quelques heures plus tôt , mais elle tristement obtenu déprimé après que son père a crié à elle."

-Brianna:"Oh ce que. Je suis Brianna."

-Rayan:"Je suis Rayan."

-Brianna:"Je suis tellement heureux pour vous rencontrer."

-Rayan:"Je suis aussi heureux pour vous rencontrer aussi."

-Brianna:"Vous savez, pour un villageois ordinaire simple , qui a un talent sur la confection de vêtements, vous êtes beau."

Comme Brianna posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rayan.

-Rayan:"Et pour une princesse qui est fermée dans une chambre juste pour être loin de mâles et d' être sensible, tu es belle."

Comme Rayan a mis ses mains sur le dos de Brianna. Brianna et Rayan ont été eachother regardant dans les yeux et a commencé à avoir le sentiment thatthere est un intérêt d'amour existant entre eux. Ils sont allés à eachother baiser sur les lèvres , mais ils ne le font pas de manière theywere toujours à la recherche les uns les autres, ils ont souri à l'autre jusqu'à ce Reymon les a vus et les a arrêtés.

-Reymon:"Rayan ce que vous faites avec la princesse ici?"

Brianna et Rayan cessé de chercher et de eachother toucher et se tourna vers Reymon.

-Rayan Et Brianna:"Hein?"

-Brianna:"Rien Nous voulions juste les uns les autres pendant une minute et on n'a pas fait Réalisé nous étions eachother toucher."

-Reymon:"Vous mentez. Vous eachother touchiez Parce que vous pensez que vous avez à la fois avoir une chance d'être ensemble!"

-Rayan:"Non! Non Rechercher Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Ceci est un malentendu!"

-Reymon:"Oh yeah Alors pourquoi tu regardais la princesse et lui souriant?"

-Rayan:"Parce que je suis heureux pour rencontrer son problème?"

-Reymon:"Yeah!"

-Brianna:"Les gars arrêtent la lutte contre cela ne résoudra pas le problème."

-Reymon:"Tais-toi toi!"

champ Brianna enfoncé à nouveau.

-Rayan:"Hey Tu dois mieux taire. Parce que Brianna est pas la peine entre nous!"

-Reymon:"Bien sûr, elle est parce qu'elle ce suppossed à verrouiller mâle dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir de contact avec tout donc je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre!"

Rayan est allé devant Brianna pour la protéger de Reymon.

-Rayan:"Pas si je vais vous arrêter!"

Reymon et Rayan commencé eachother battre pour Brianna jusqu'à ce que le roi vint Namik et les diviser pour les empêcher de se battre. Les deux garçons et la princesse ont expliqué 'au roi sur ce qui est arrivé après que le roi a demandé ce qui est arrivé. Alors le roi a fini par prendre Rayan avec lui dans la salle du trône , mais Reymon a fini par prendre la princesse dans sa chambre , sans sa volonté et comme il a ouvert la porte de la chambre, il a poussé la princesse dans la chambre et a fini par l'enfermer dans la chambre sans elle leting aller ou se faufiler hors de sa chambre à nouveau. La princesse ce choc après avoir entendu le bruit de la porte est facile étant verrouillé par Reymon de la partie extérieure de la porte de sa chambre et elle ce que d' essayer de plaire Reymon pour déverrouiller la porte et la laisser sortir , mais Reymon ne l' écoutait donc il est parti de la porte de la chambre et Brianna a fini par être enfermée dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Dans la salle du trône sur Quand le roi a invité Reymon à venir et présenter des excuses Rayan pour le combat fait qu'il a causé.

-Reymon:"Je suis ici mon roi Pourquoi vous me invités à venir à la salle du trône?"

-King Namik:"Je vous ai invité à venir à la salle du trône En raison de présenter des excuses Rayan pour le combat que vous avez causé il y a un certain temps."

-Reymon:"Bon alors, mais je ne vais pas lui pardonner."

-Rayan:"Moi non plus ."

-King Namik:Les garçons cesser les combats maintenant dire vos excuses à eachother A partir de Reymon!"

-Reymon et Rayan:"Très bien."

-King Namik:"Bon maintenant lui dire."

-Reymon:"Okay Rayan je suis désolé pour avoir causé la lutte En raison de Brianna et... je suis désolé de dire des choses stupides à propos de vous et elle Ce ne fut pas tout à toi la faute pour la beggining du. Combattre mais ce que le mien. Je suis désolé."

-Rayan:"J'accepte votre excuse."

-Reymon:"Merci."

-Rayan:"Pas de problème donc je suis vraiment en colère contre vous pendant que nous combattions je suis vraiment désolé mec..."

-Reymon:"Je vous pardonne aussi."

-Rayan:"Alors ... amis?"

-Reymon:"Amis".

Ils ont donné la main et puis ils sont partis les mains.

-King Namik:"Bien assez mes enfants C'était si bon de vous."

-Reymon:"Nous savons Merci mon roi .."

-King Namik:"Pas de problème Maintenant mes enfants Rayan aller pour trouver votre chambre dans le palais Il est à la deuxième salle du palais et vous Reymon aller présenter des excuses à la princesse dès maintenant..."

-Reymon:"Oui, mon roi."

Reymon à gauche de la salle du trône et alla dans la chambre de la princesse, mais Rayan n'a pas laissé de la salle du trône encore car il n'a pas su quel chemin prendre.

-King Namik: "Quel est le problème Rayan?"

-Rayan: "Oh rien que je ne sais pas quel chemin prendre pour aller à la deuxième salle du palais .."

-King Namik: "Oh ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant , je vais vous conduire à la deuxième salle du palais afin que vous puissiez trouver votre chambre facilement..."

-Rayan:"D' accord, allons."

Le roi a commencé menant Rayan à la deuxième salle du palais depuis Rayan ne connaissait pas tous les moyens du palais. Ensuite , ils sont finalement arrivés à la seconde salle du palais et Rayan a finalement trouvé sa chambre facilement. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra.

-Rayan: "Wow."

-King Namik: "Eh bien ce que pensez - vous de votre nouvelle chambre?"

-Rayan: "Il est beau et il semble beaucoup mieux que ma chambre à la maison de mes parents."

-King Namik:"Je suis content que vous l' aimez."

-Rayan: "Oui, mais..."

Rayan se tourna vers le roi.

-Rayan:"Je ne suis pas sûr si je veux rester au palais en permanence Quels seront mes parents pense que si je vais choisir de quitter de leur maison pour vivre dans le palais?"

-King Namik:"Ne vous inquiétez pas theywill comprendre Quand je vais leur parler à ce sujet .."

-Rayan:"D' accord, mais ce que mon travail au village?"

-King Namik:"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet Puisque vous allez travailler avec le tailleur de notre royaume, vous tranquillement avoir le même travail a fait que vous faisiez dans le village."

-Rayan: "Et les villageois? Que feront-ils sans leur tailleur?"

-King Namik:"Ils vont venir à notre palais pour faire des visites et de commander des tenues de vous et Reymon."

-Rayan:"Ok. Alors Reymon est tailleur de notre royaume, non?"

-King Namik:"Oui et vous serez l'assistant de lui depuis votre travail sur la confection de vêtements est étonnant donc, si vous décidez de rester ici, le choix est vôtre..."

-Rayan:"D' accord, nous ont peut-être fait toute une conversation à ce sujet mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr si je vais rester au palais en permanence, je juste besoin de temps pour penser à elle..."

-King Namik:"Ok mon enfant Lorsque vous allez penser qu'il vienne me dire, oui?"

-Rayan:"Oui."

Puis la nuit Rayan décidé ce qu'il veut vraiment faire. Il a décidé de rester au palais en permanence et laisser du village alors il est allé à la salle du trône et trouva le roi pour lui dire son choix/décision.

-Rayan:"Bonsoir mon roi."

-King Namik:"Oh, bonne soirée ho mon enfant Qu'est-ce que vous avez finalement décidé?"

-Rayan:"Je décidé de rester au palais en permanence, mais je peux rester au village pour une dernière fois ce soir?"

-King Namik:"Oui, vous pouvez, mais je vais envoyer la voiture royale pour venir vous prendre du village demain matin afin de prendre soin de préparer vos affaires."

-Rayan:"Je vais le faire et je serai prêt dans mon temps."

-King Namik:"Ok kiddo, mais de quel lieu vous serez en attente pour le carrosse royal à venir?"

-Rayan:"De mon atelier au village."

-King Namik:"Ok kiddo."

Rayan gauche du palais et a commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller au village pour une dernière nuit , mais dans son atelier. Alors le roi Namik parler aux parents de Rayan Orateios et Sumela au sujet de la décision de Rayan se déplacer vers le palais et dealed avec elle alors ils sont allés à leur domicile et préparé les affaires de Rayan Ce qu'il avait à sa maison de parents et les apporta à son atelier. Alors Rayan préparé tous ses autres trucs aussi.

-Rayan:"Mère? Père? Que fais-tu ici?"

Comme Rayan déjà ouvert la porte à ses parents.

-Orateios:"Namik nous a dit au sujet de votre décision d'aller au palais, mais ta mère et moi dealed Parce qu'il est une chance pour vous de leur montrer ce que vous avez."

-Sumela:"Ouais donc nous vous avons apporté vos trucs que vous avez quitté notre maison depuis que tu pars."

-Rayan:"Merci C'est si doux de vous."

-Orateios:"Votre accueil mon fils."

-Sumela:"...Allons Faisons l'étreinte familière."

Rayan étreignit avec ses parents.

-Sumela:"Nous allons vous manque tellement."

-Rayan:"Je vais vous tous les deux tellement manquer aussi , mais il est temps pour moi d'ouvrir mes ailes et envole."

Puis ils eachother gauche.

-Orateios:"Nous savons que mon fils."

-Rayan:"Hm... depuis je l' ai déjà risé à partir de toutes ces années, il est maintenant le temps pour moi d'ouvrir mes ailes et envole comme je l' ai déjà dit."

-Sumela:"Nous comprenons que vous cher donc, nous allons venir au palais seulement pour vous rendre visite sur parfois .."

-Rayan:"Merci les gars."

Ensuite, les parents de Rayan sont rentrés chez eux, mais Rayan sont restés dans son atelier toute la nuit, mais le lendemain matin, il ce grand jour de Rayan parce que ce que le temps pour lui de quitter le village et le carrosse royal est venu et arrêté à l' extérieur de l'atelier de Rayan. Les parents de Rayan sont venus pour aider Rayan sur le chargement de ses affaires dans le carrosse royal et pour dire au revoir à l'un l'autre.

-Orateios:"Ce sont tous."

-Rayan:"Ouais il est donc temps pour moi d'aller."

-Sumela:"Oui."

-Orateios:"Prenez soin de votre auto enfant, je souhaite le meilleur de vous..."

-Sumela:"Et je l'espère, vous serez plus heureux avec votre nouvelle vie au palais."

-Rayan:"Merci maman et papa Mais même si je vais vivre dans le village ou dans le palais, ma vie sera toujours le même, mais avec quelques différences..."

-Orateios:"Vous êtes le fils droit."

-Sumela:"Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de votre atelier ton père et moi, nous allons prendre soin d'elle..."

-Rayan:"Merci les gars."

La petite famille étreint à nouveau pour une dernière fois et eachother gauche.

-Rayan:"Au revoir, je vous manque tellement tous les deux..."

-Sumela:"Tu vas nous manquer aussi revoir..."

-Orateios:"Adieu fils."

Puis Rayan a obtenu dans la voiture royale et le conducteur de la voiture royale a frappé le cheval avec le fléau et a commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller au palais. Rayan se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière de la voiture royale et a vu son village par derrière pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans la face de lui à nouveau. Puis il est arrivé au palais et le carrosse royal arrêté à l'avant de l'entrée du palais et Rayan est sorti de la voiture royale. Puis Rayan alongwith le chauffeur de la voiture royale a commencé à décharger la voiture royale des boîtes de trucs de Rayan. Reymon et Johny scie ont Rayan et le chauffeur de la voiture royale ont besoin d' aide sur le déplacement des boîtes à la chambre de Rayan au palais sur la prise de deux cases chacune. Ensuite, les quatre garçons Apporté les boîtes dans la chambre de Rayan et de les mettre sur le sol.

-Rayan:"Merci pour l'aide les gars."

-Johny:"Pas de problème Rayan Vous besoin d' aide a quand même..."

-Rayan:"Heh."

-Reymon:"Chaque fois que. Bye..."

-Johny:"Bye Rayan."

Le chauffeur de chariot-Le Royal (Zeck):"Bye jeune abatteur."

-Rayan:"Les gars Bye."

Puis Reymon, Johny et Zeck gauche de la chambre de Rayan mais Rayan commencé déballer ses boîtes qui avaient toutes ses affaires de sa maison de parents et de son atelier et ont commencé à les mettre dans sa chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, il a terminé à rendre sa chambre mais bon ce que mettre ses vêtements dans son placard, il prit la robe est -ce qu'il a fait pour l'amour de sa vie et caché dans son placard pour que personne ne verrait la robe et le prendre. Alors , que Rayan maintenant prêt de sa toute nouvelle salle au palais.

-Rayan:"Là, je suis enfin prêt de ma chambre."

Après Rayan terminé de sa chambre, il a laissé dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour demander au roi la permission d'aller faire une promenade avec la princesse dans et hors du palais.

-Rayan:"Bonjour mon roi."

-King Namik:"Oh, bonjour mon enfant Avez-vous mis tous vos trucs dans votre nouvelle chambre?"

-Rayan:"Oui mon roi Je viens de terminer au sujet il y a environ un moment..."

-King Namik:"Mon bon enfant. Alors est autre chose que vous vouliez faire?"

-Rayan:"Hm, oui, mais il est une question simple fait existe."

-King Namik:"Qu'est-ce?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien, je sais que vous serez en colère contre moi, mais je peux aller pour une promenade dans et hors du palais en même temps que la princesse?"

-King Namik:"Désolé kid, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre la princesse."

-Rayan:"Oh s'il vous plaît, je vous promets que je vais prendre soin d'elle et je ne vais pas la laisser aller quelque part seul..."

-King Namik:"Ah... ok bien, mais si vous allez vraiment prendre soin de la princesse alors je vais commencer lui permettant d'être hors de son à chaque fois de chambre, elle veut sortir."

-Rayan:"Oui. Merci beaucoup."

-King Namik:"Pas de problème."

Rayan à gauche de la salle du trône et est allé à la première salle du palais et se rapproche de la porte de la chambre de Brianna et frapper la porte.

-Brianna:"Hein?"

Brianna est venu plus près de la porte, comme elle a d' abord levé et de sa chaise.

-Brianna:"Qui est là?"

-Rayan:"Il est Rayan."

-Brianna:"Oh bien."

Brianna a ouvert la porte à Rayan.

-Brianna:"Eh bien, pourquoi vous êtes venu pour?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien... après avoir fini avec ma chambre, je suis allé à la salle du trône et a demandé à ton père la permission d'aller pour une promenade avec vous dans et hors du palais."

-Brianna:"Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?"

-Rayan:"Il m'a dit que je l'ai fait sur le droit de vous prendre pour une promenade dans et hors du palais avec la promesse que je vais prendre soin de vous et je ne vais pas vous laisser aller quelque part seul."

-Brianna:"Oh Rayan merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire..."

-Rayan:"Vous ne devez rien à dire ma princesse. Alors, voulez-vous commencer notre promenade de vous prendre dans ma chambre?"

-Brianna:"Pour quoi faire?"

-Rayan:"Pour le regarder et me dire si vous le souhaitez."

-Brianna:"Oh Ok..."

Rayan donna la main à Brianna.

-Rayan:"Donc, voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

-Brianna:"Oui."

Brianna a donné sa main à Rayan et maintenez l'un l'autre la main et a commencé à marcher ensemble dans la salle de la main du palais à la main. Puis Ils se sont arrêtés au milieu de la salle comme Rayan regardé les portraint de la mère de Brianna.

-Rayan:"Hein attendez qui est cette personne dans le portraint?"

-Brianna:"Oh... Il est ma mère."

-Rayan:"Elle a l' air belle. Quel était son nom?"

-Brianna:"Je sais qu'elle était belle et son nom ce que Cassidy."

-Rayan:"Êtes-vous d' accord. Pourquoi êtes-vous déprimé maintenant?"

-Brianna:"Parce que ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune..."

-Rayan:"Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas Brianna ce que votre mère est morte."

-Brianna:"Il est très bien Rayan je... ne veux pas en parler..."

-Rayan:"Bon alors... hm, je suppose que sa mort était très tragique."

-Brianna:"Oui, il était..."

-Rayan:"Vous souvenez-vous comment elle a fait ça?"

-Brianna:"Oui... elle est morte dans un accident avec la voiture royale."

-Rayan:"Mais comment?"

-Brianna:"Parce que le conducteur de la voiture royale, qui a tiré dans la tête par quelqu'un avec une arme à feu alors qu'il ce volant la voiture royale et ma mère a vu par la fenêtre a fait les chevaux conduisaient le chariot dans une falaise, ma mère didn 't avait tout le temps de sortir de la voiture Parce que le chariot déjà tombé de la falaise et se brisa en morceaux, mais le corps de ma mère était sous les décombres et elle ce qui est déjà morte Quand nous lui avons trouvé. Voilà donc comment ma mère est morte ".

Comme Brianna a commencé des larmes coulant et ferma les yeux.

-Brianna:"Elle me manque tellement."

Rayan laissé la main de Brianna et son touché.

-Rayan:"Brianna. Ne pleure pas, je sais comment vous vous sentez même si cela n'a jamais eu lieu à toute personne de ma famille donc je suis désolé pour la mort de votre mère, mais la vie continue et puisque vous avez sur elle quelques mois plus tard... après sa mort, vous êtes retourné votre bonheur alongwith ton père suis-je pas?"

-Brianna:"Oui , et je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer pour un mauvais souvenir du passé depuis Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre le dessus."

-Rayan:"C'est vrai."

-Brianna:"Puis - je avoir un câlin?"

-Rayan:"Oui, vous pouvez."

Brianna étreint Rayan Rayan mais étreint son dos.

-Rayan:"...Allez Calmez Sûrement votre mère ne voudrait pas vous voir triste maintenant."

-Brianna:"Hm... Et mon père ne voudrais pas me voir triste maintenant trop, même si je l'ai toujours dans ma vie."

-Rayan:"Ouais ..."

L'un l'autre gauche et Brianna essuya ses larmes.

-Rayan:"Parce que vous devez être heureux et d' optimisme pour lui et toujours lui sourire."

-Brianna:"Je sais."

-Rayan:"Bon Alors voulez-vous encore à venir voir ma chambre?"

-Brianna:"Oui. Je n'Allons."

Rayan et Brianna détiennent l'un l'autre la main et ont continué leur chemin vers une nouvelle chambre main Rayan main. Après quelques minutes, ils sont finalement arrivés à la chambre et entrèrent.

-Rayan:"Eh bien Que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle chambre?"

-Brianna:"Il est beau comme le mien, je l' aime sur la façon dont vous l' avez fait..."

-Rayan:"Merci cher."

-Brianna:"Pas de problème Maintenant , nous allons aller à la cour..."

-Rayan:"D' accord, allons."

Le couple à gauche de la deuxième salle du palais que Rayan a fermé la porte et sortit du palais pour continuer leur marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sont assis sur l'herbe.

-Brianna:"Je me sens tellement à l' aise avec vous."

-Rayan:"Moi aussi, mais je dois te dire quelque chose..."

-Brianna:"Quoi?"

Comme Brianna se tourna vers Rayan.

-Rayan:"Eh bien... Je sais que ça sonne un peu brusque peu, mais..."

-Brianna:"Mais quoi?"

-Rayan:"Je... euh..."

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce Rayan?"

-Rayan:"...Vous voyez que je... euh... blah..."

Comme Rayan tiré l'ouverture de sa blouse de son anxiété.

-Brianna:"Rayan me parler Dites-moi ce qui est faux?"

-Rayan:"Je ne sais pas comment le dire."

-Brianna:"...Allez ne soyez pas inquiet Calme- toi et dis - moi à ce sujet"

-Rayan: "..."

Rayan n'a pas su dire à Brianna a fait qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il la touchait.

-Brianna:"Que fais-tu?"

Rayan ensuite tiré Brianna à lui et a commencé à embrasser son Brianna choqué que, mais ses lèvres se touchaient Rayan est comme elle se détendit et apprécié son premier baiser avec Rayan. Puis ils ont arrêté les baisers et touché Fronts witheachother sans rien dire et le champ confortable. Puis ils ont arrêté l'un l'autre toucher et quelqu'un appelé Leurs noms pour leur dire de retourner au palais. Comme le couple est allé à la salle du trône, le roi les vit et leur a dit de venir à lui.

-King Namik:"Eh bien ce que vous avez pris soin de la princesse tandis qu'elle en même temps l'un l'autre que ce que vous?"

-Rayan:"Oui mon roi. Nous étions plus près de l'un l'autretout le temps sans courir loin de..."

-Brianna:"Oui et je suis bien ten même temps que Rayan. Notre marche était le meilleur moment de ma vie..."

-King Namik:"Je suis heureux pour vous deux donc, puisque vous prenez soin de mon précieux Brianna, mon cher Rayan, vous êtes autorisé à prendre soin d'elle tout le temps et vous mon précieux Brianna, vous êtes autorisé à venir. sortir de votre chambre chaque fois que vous voulez. "

-Brianna:"Vraiment Voulez-vous dire qu'il?"

-King Namik:"Oui mes enfants."

-Rayan:"Wow merci tellement thèse sont de très bonnes nouvelles..."

-Brianna:"Oh père je vous remercie."

-King Namik:"Pas de problème mes enfants donc, je fais confiance à vous Brianna. Rayan parce que vous a montré à Brianna a fait que vous êtes en mesure de prendre soin d'elle et que faire de bonnes choses à elle, je l' espère aussi vous montrer votre amour... pour elle, si vous allez tomber pour elle et je donc l' espoir de Brianna à faire la même chose pour vous aussi."

Brianna et Rayan gémissaient de la façon heureuse, Ils ont souri et ont tourné leurs yeux vers eachother et rougit.

-King Namik:"Aw vous êtes si mignons ensemble, je pense que vous serez un grand couple si vous décidez d'être..."

-Brianna:"Merci père."

Brianna et Rayan cessé de chercher, en rougissant et souriant à eachother et à gauche Leurs mains et Brianna étreint son père.

-Brianna:"Je suis si heureux pour vous de prendre des décisions thèse vous remercions de la confiance Rayan me prendre..."

-King Namik:"Votre accueil ma fille."

Brianna a quitté son père et se tourna vers Rayan.

-Brianna:"Je vais revenir à ma chambre d' accord?"

-Rayan:"D' accord, je vais vous prendre."

-Brianna:"Non, c'est d' accord, je vais moi-même cette fois-ci..."

-Rayan:"Bon alors See ya..."

-Brianna:"Bye."

Brianna à gauche de la salle du trône avec un visage blushy et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Rayan:"Hm... elle est si mignon et beau, même si elle est sensible."

-King Namik:"Je sais."

-Rayan:"Je donc encadrer l' aise quand je me trouvais seul avec elle."

-King Namik:"Vous pouvez l'aimer, non?"

-Rayan:"Kinda..."

Comme Rayan rougit un peu et se tourna vers le roi.

-King Namik:"Regardez mon enfant Si vous aimez Brianna puis aller la trouver et lui dire comment vous vous sentez à son sujet."

-Rayan:"D' accord, mais quand je suis seul à la cour alongwith du palais il y a j'essayé de lui dire comment je me sens à son sujet , mais je ne le fais parce que je ne savais pas comment dire à elle."

-King Namik:"Alors qu'avez-vous fait?"

-Rayan:"..."

-King Namik:"Allez vous pouvez me dire à ce sujet Ne soyez pas timide."

-Rayan:"Ah... bien alors... Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres sans rien lui dire."

-King Namik:"Et vous at-elle poussé quand vous avez fini l' as embrassée?"

-Rayan:"Non, elle fait détendu et apprécié son premier baiser avec moi."

-King Namik:"Voilà mon bon enfant si depuis qu'elle ne vous a pas poussé et apprécié son baiser avec vous avez les moyens qu'elle vous aime aussi."

-Rayan:"Je sais que je suis tellement en amour avec elle."

-King Namik:"Je suis si heureux pour vous, je l' espère le meilleur pour vous et ma petite fille ..."

-Rayan:"Merci mon roi."

-King Namik:"Pas de problème mon enfant, mais puisque vous êtes les seules fois ai-je confiance pour prendre soin de ma petite fille, il faut l'éloigner de Reymon. Parce qu'Il ce menaçant toujours et verrouillage Brianna dans sa chambre, sans sa volonté et hey ce que la blesser toujours si moi et Brianna jamais l' habitude de faire confiance Reymon jamais."

-Rayan:"Je ne savais pas ce qu'il a fait faire ces choses à Brianna donc c'est pourquoi il l'a ramenée dans sa chambre, sans sa volonté et a commencé à se battre avec moi pour elle hier."

-King Namik:"Ouais donc c'est pourquoi je veux donc vous protéger Brianna de lui."

-Rayan:"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la protéger de Reymon. Parce que je suis capable de le faire."

-King Namik:"Mon bon enfant Maintenant , allez vous reposer dans votre chambre. Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner demain matin à 8:00 heures..."

-Rayan:"Ok Bonne nuit..."

-King Namik:"Bonne nuit mon enfant."

Rayan à gauche de la salle du trône et a commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller à sa chambre à la deuxième salle du palais. Puis il entra dans sa chambre afteropening la porte pour entrer dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il est allé plus près de son lit, hé découvert et assis sur elle. Il ôta ses chaussures et layed sur le lit.

-Rayan:"Hm."

Puis il a couvert son auto et se tourna vers le côté gauche du lit et ferma les yeux pour dormir , mais après une heure, il se réveilla et il ce pas capable de dormir à nouveau il a donc décidé d'aller pour une promenade dans le village. Il se leva de son lit et portait encore ses chaussures et a pris sa chaîne avec le triple HASP et l'a utilisé pour sortir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis il se glissa hors de la cour du palais secrètement sans obtenir le remarqua par les gardes de la cour du palais. Alors qu'il marche ce sur le chemin pour aller au village, il ce que la pensée de Brianna et ses sentiments pour elle. Après son arrivée au village, il a donné un coup d' oeil sur les maisons et a commencé à marcher à l' intérieur du village. Dix minutes plus tard, il a terminé sa marche à l' intérieur du village, alors il a décidé de revenir au palais et trouver Brianna pour lui dire comment il se sent sur elle pour son arrivée à la sortie du village et a commencé à courir sur le chemin de revenir à la palais et enfin arrivés à la cour du palais. Alors qu'il ce à l'entrée de la cour du palais, il a passé des gardes en secret, mais aucun des gardiens l' ont remarqué à nouveau. Puis Rayan trouvé le court tour sur l' endroit où il ce que la chambre de la princesse de l'extérieur du palais. Il est venu près de la tour et a fait peu commencé à grimper avec sa chaîne qui hey ce qui le porte sur lui tout le temps, mais il l'a utilisé pour monter la fenêtre de la chambre de Brianna.

-Brianna:"Hein?"

Brianna a entendu le son de la hasp triple étant à l' étroit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et est venu pour voir qui grimpe la fenêtre et elle était un peu choqué. Rayan atteint et finalement allé dans la chambre de Brianna depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et a recueilli son dos chaîne.

-Brianna:"Rayan Que fais-tu ici?"

-Rayan:"Je suis venu ici parce que je voulais vous voir et écouter votre voix à nouveau."

-Brianna:"Oh... qui est si gentil et doux de vous."

-Rayan:"Je sais Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire."

-Brianna:"Quoi?"

Rayan était assis sur la fenêtre de.

-Rayan:"Eh bien... vous souvenez-vous du moment avec le baiser que je vous ai donné aujourd'hui?"

-Brianna:"Oui je le fais, mais... pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?"

-Rayan:"Parce que je dois vous dire pourquoi je l' ai fait."

-Brianna:"D' accord... alors pourquoi tu l' as fait?"

-Rayan:"Je l' ai fait parce Je t'aime et je suis fou amoureux de toi."

-Brianna:"Eh bien... je dois dire ai Je t'aime aussi... et je l' ai aimé le moment avez-vous me embrassée sur les lèvres, même si elle ce bref et je suis tellement fou amoureux de toi aussi. "

Rayan se leva de l'appui de la fenêtre et se rapprocha de Brianna.

-Rayan:"Je savais qu'il y a un intérêt d'amour existant entre nous."

-Brianna:"Je savais aussi ne aussi je n'attendais-je commencerais vous aimer tant de la première fois que je vous ai rencontré..."

Rayan touché Brianna.

-Rayan:"Je n'attendais que trop Mais il est arrivé depuis notre amour ce tonnerre de la première fois que nous avons rencontré..."

-Brianna:"Je sais..."

Rayan et Brianna commencé à se sentir vaguement depuis theywere ensemble seul dans la chambre de Brianna la nuit.

-Rayan:"Hm... Je me sens tellement lâche. Quand je suis seul avec vous."

-Brianna:"Moi aussi."

-Rayan:"Maintenant le dire."

-Brianna:"Je vous aime."

-Rayan:"Maintenant, dites-le."

-Brianna:"Je vous aime."

-Rayan:"Je t'aime aussi."

Rayan tiré Brianna à lui et a commencé à l'embrasser alors qu'il ce que son toucher tranquillement.

-Brianna:"Hm."

-Rayan:"M..."

Rayan cessé de toucher Brianna et mit ses mains autour de son dos et posa ses mains autour du dos de Brianna Rayan aussi, comme Rayan a fait pour Brianna première. Ils sont tombés à genoux tout baisers theywere silencieux. Après Rayan arrêté étreindre Brianna hey ôta sa chemise et l'a jeté sur le lit et a commencé à embrasser à nouveau Brianna.

-Brianna:"Votre corps est tellement incroyable."

-Rayan:"Merci bébé."

-Brianna:"Votre accueil."

-Rayan:"Voulez-vous continuer sur le lit?"

-Brianna:"Oui."

Rayan et Brianna sont allés au lit et deux ont enlevé leurs chaussures avant qu'ils continuent de faire l'amour.

-Brianna:"Rayan?"

-Rayan:"Qu'est-ce bébé?"

-Brianna:"Comment regardez-vous si chaud?"

-Rayan:"Il est parce que je suis trop mince."

-Brianna:"D'accord, mais comment avez-vous wurde trop mince?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien... En fait, je suis toujours mince, mais après que je l'ai fait la gymnastique je suis devenu plus mince pour c'est pourquoi je suis trop mince maintenant."

-Brianna:"Cela semble chaud."

-Rayan:"Je sais."

Rayan embrassa Brianna à nouveau comme il a d'abord son touché et tout theywere baiser silencieux, Rayan cessé de toucher et Brianna détacha la fermeture éclair de la robe de Brianna et tira la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Ensuite, Ils ont poussé leur moi sur le lit tandis que theywere baisers silencieux et Brianna ôta ses bras de manches de la robe et ont cessé de baiser avec Rayan.

-Rayan:"Voulez-vous sortir de votre robe entière?"

-Brianna:"Oui..."

Rayan se leva de Brianna et l'aida à enlever toute sa robe et la jeta sur le lit. Puis il a obtenu sur Brianna à nouveau.

-Rayan:"Vous avez donc un beau corps alors vous êtes trop mince trop juste comme moi."

-Brianna:"Je sais ce qu'il est parce que je toujours mince, mais je ne l'ai fait la gymnastique comme vous..."

-Rayan:"Je reçois ce bébé."

-Brianna:"J'aime quand vous appelez-moi bébé."

-Rayan:"Je vous attendais à dire cela."

Brianna sourit Rayan Rayan et a commencé à embrasser avec Brianna et eachother étreint par l'arrière. Rayan lécha les lèvres de Brianna et continua de l'embrasser. Comme Ils se sont arrêtés embrasser Ils non revêtus du lit pour aller en elle et couvrir leur moi.

-Rayan:"C'était chaud comme ça."

-Brianna:"Vous avez raison."

Brianna ôta ses bracelets et les mettre sur le lit avec sa robe et la chemise de Rayan. Puis Brianna a commencé à tirer son long gant droit vers le bas.

-Rayan:"Que fais-tu?"

-Brianna:"Je suis tirant vers le bas mon gant pour l'enlever."

-Rayan:"Ne pas enlever si vous ne voulez pas."

-Brianna:"Oh je veux."

Comme Brianna déjà enlevé son gant droit et a commencé à tirer d'elle une gauche vers le bas pour l'enlever aussi.

-Rayan:"Brianna Vous me impressionner beaucoup?"

-Brianna:"Oh tais-toi."

Comme Brianna déjà enlevé son gant gauche aussi, et a jeté le deux de ses gants sur le lit aussi.

-Rayan:"Non, vous enfermer."

-Brianna:"Non."

-Rayan:"Non ma princesse."

-Brianna:"Non mon villageois."

Brianna et Rayan sourirent et ont commencé à embrasser à nouveau. Alors que ils étaient baiser silencieux, Rayan a obtenu sur Brianna encore et eachother étreint par l'arrière à nouveau.

-Rayan:"Ah..."

-Brianna:"M..."

Brianna et Rayan léchaient eachother langues et embrassa sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent. Alors que Rayan pris par la main avec Brianna, il l'embrassa sur la poitrine que Brianna leva la tête.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

-Rayan:"Hm..."

Comme Rayan déjà embrassé Brianna sur sa poitrine. Hey, ce tenant la main de silence Brianna jusqu'à ce qu'il a attrapé par le otherhand de Brianna aussi, et a commencé à regarder l'un l'autre.

-Rayan:"Tes yeux noirs sont si brillants et beau."

-Brianna:"Et vos yeux verts aussi."

Brianna et Rayan sourirent et eachother mains gauche et étreint avec l'un l'autre.

-Rayan:"Je vous aime tellement."

-Brianna:"Je vous aime aussi."

-Rayan:"Combien?"

-Brianna:"Autant que vous faites."

-Rayan:"Je le savais."

-Brianna:"Tee hee."

-Rayan:"M..."

Ils fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres.

-Rayan:"Voilà la première fois de ma vie fait que je tombe dans l'amour et faire l'amour avec une fille que je ne commence aimer tellement."

-Brianna:"C'est la même chose avec moi aussi."

-Rayan:"Vraiment... Vous... vous ne tombez en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre avant que je vous ai rencontré?"

-Brianna:"Non, parce que je ne trouvais jamais l'homme que je vais vraiment vouloir avoir dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je vous ai rencontré et a commencé à vous aimer si ce que vous à propos de."

-Rayan:"Eh bien, fait ce que la même chose avec moi jusqu'à ce que je vous ai rencontré, mais quand je commencé à tomber pour vous, je devinais ne vous êtes la femme a fait je cherche donc vous êtes la femme a fait je voulais avoir dans mon la vie."

-Brianna:"Et vous êtes l'homme que je voulais avoir dans ma vie aussi."

-Rayan:"Aw... qui est si mignon."

-Brianna:"Je sais que nous sommes censés tomber les uns des autres depuis notre amour ce tonnerre..."

-Rayan:"Je sais bébé Nous sommes ainsi faits les uns des autres, je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé le vrai amour de ma vie après tant d'années..."

-Brianna:"Moi aussi."

Ils fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres.

-Rayan:"Notre première nuit ensemble était si gentil et passionné."

-Brianna:"Je sais et je l'ai aimé beaucoup."

-Rayan:"Moi Mais je dois aussi vous dire aussi quelque chose..."

-Brianna:"D'accord, mais pouvez-vous me donner une minute, je veux porter mon chemise et une paire de gants?"

-Rayan:"Ouais, bien sûr, je vais attendre pour vous de revenir."

-Brianna:"Je vous remercie."

-Rayan:"Pas de problème."

Brianna se leva de son lit et se rapprocher de son placard. Elle ouvrit son cabinet et a pris une chemise bleu clair et portait. Après qu'elle portait sa chemise de nuit, elle a pris une paire de gants blancs courts et les portait aussi.

-Brianna:"Beaucoup mieux maintenant."

Alors Brianna se tourna vers Rayan et a obtenu sur son lit. Elle layed à côté de Rayan et couvrait à nouveau elle-même.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

Comme Rayan ce qui regarde Brianna.

-Brianna:"Eh bien Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

-Rayan: "Eh bien, la vérité est... Je sens que je vous ai en sachant depuis des années depuis que nous sommes plus près si vite."

-Brianna:"Croyez-moi Rayan Je sais comment vous vous sentez. Parce que je me sens comme la même chose aussi..."

-Rayan:"Je vous remercie de me comprendre bébé."

-Brianna:"Pas de problème. Hey Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!?"

-Rayan:"Bien sûr bébé mais je vais réveiller tôt le matin demain afin que je puisse habiller rapidement et laisser dans votre chambre aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être pris par Reymon ou par le roi ou par l'un des gardes palais."

-Brianna:"Correct, mais ne vous inquiétez pas parce que je suis la clé de ma chambre, donc je vais vous laisser aller demain."

-Rayan:"Oh, vraiment hein?"

-Brianna:"Oui. Parce que mon père ce qui a toujours me donner la clé de la porte de ma chambre la nuit pour le cas de ce que je voulais sortir de la pièce pour quelque chose que je dois faire et il Stills faire cela..."

-Rayan:"D'accord, et quand pensez-vous donner la clé à votre père?"

-Brianna:"Dans la matinée, après que je le rencontre dans la salle du trône..."

-Rayan:"Ok. Ensuite, il n'y a aucun problème pour demain matin."

-Brianna:"Hm, m."

Ils ont fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres encore et layed ensemble. Ils ont couvert leur moi et eachother étreint.

-Rayan:"Bonne nuit chérie."

-Brianna:"Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon amour."

Brianna et Rayan dormi ensemble toute la nuit depuis longtemps ils ont eu leur première nuit passionnée pleine d'amour et de passion. Le lendemain matin, il y avait un petit oiseau bleu clair qui est entré près de la fenêtre de la chambre de la princesse et assis sur son seuil. L'oiseau a commencé à chanter pour réveiller le couple et à gauche. Rayan se réveilla d'abord après avoir gémi pendant une seconde avant il ouvrit les yeux et leva son corps comme il a arrêté étreindre Brianna et son shaked un peu et elle gémit.

-Rayan: "Hey. Bébé?"

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce?"

-Rayan:"Je vais habiller et je vais laisser maintenant, ok?"

-Brianna:"Mais quelle heure est-il. Oui?"

-Rayan:"Il est sept heures du matin."

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce que?!"

Brianna leva son brusque corps.

-Brianna:"Oh, non!"

Brianna se leva de son lit et se rapproche de sa fin pour prendre ses vêtements et Rayan se leva et vint près de Brianna.

-Rayan:"Hey calmer pourquoi vous avez choqué quand je dis que vous avez fait Il est sept heures du matin?"

-Brianna:"Parce que je dois aller au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner à huit heures, donc je me lève à sept heures du matin pour se préparer."

-Rayan:"Oh... ok. Mais ne soyez pas choqué encore Tu m'a fait peur un peu..."

-Brianna:"Je suis désolé cher La prochaine fois, je vais essayer d'être calme..."

-Rayan:"Il est bien cher Venez sur la robe de la place let..."

Rayan à pris sa chemise du lit et portait la chemise.

-Rayan:"Ah, très bien."

Brianna ôta sa courte paire de gants et portait sa longue paire de gants et sa paire de bracelets d'or. Puis elle ôta sa chemise bleu clair et portait son prince robe blanche.

-Rayan:"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"

-Brianna:"Oui s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous casser la robe?"

-Rayan:"Ouais, bien sûr."

Brianna a attrapé ses cheveux de son dos et Rayan se rapprochait de lui et fit claquer sa robe.

-Rayan:"Vous êtes là."

Brianna a laissé ses cheveux pour aller à revenir à son dos.

-Brianna:"Merci."

-Rayan:"Pas de problème Maintenant je dois aller bien?"

-Brianna:"Oui Donnez-moi une minute pour déverrouiller la porte..."

Brianna prit la clé de son bureau et se rapproche de la porte qu'elle a ensuite débloqué et Rayan est allé plus près de Brianna.

-Brianna:"Au revoir mon amour."

-Rayan:"Bye chérie. Mais avant que je parte, je peux avoir un baiser?"

-Brianna:"Bien sûr!"

Brianna et Rayan fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres. Puis Rayan a ouvert la porte et sortit de la chambre de Brianna pour aller au réfectoire. Brianna était assis sur la chaise de son bureau et a remarqué Rayan a oublié de prendre sa chaîne à partir de la parole depuis qu'il a quitté dans la salle.

-Brianna:"Oh j'ai oublié de donner la chaîne de retour à Rayan. Euh... Il est bon, je vais lui donner de nouveau à lui plus tard!"

Brianna a pris la chaîne à partir du sol et placée sur le bureau et prit sa brosse à cheveux pour se brosser les cheveux. Après avoir fini sur se brosser les cheveux, elle a quitté de sa chambre et a commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner avec son père et les deux tailleurs royaux.

-King Namik:"Bonjour mon enfant. Tu es venu dans votre temps pour le petit déjeuner..."

-Rayan:"Bonjour mon roi et oui je suis venu dans mon temps."

-King Namik:"Où est Brianna?"

-Rayan:"Je pense qu'elle va venir maintenant."

-King Namik:"Bon si nous allons obtenir nos sièges et attendre qu'elle vienne."

Brianna est venu dans le réfectoire.

-Brianna:"Bon père matin et Rayan Désolé ne je suis en retard..."

-King Namik:"Il est bien-aimée Allez prendre votre siège Vous êtes assis à côté de Rayan..."

-Brianna:"Yay merci père... Mais où est Reymon?"

-Rayan:"Je pense, il va venir."

Le roi, la princesse et le tailleur ont pris place sur la table, mais Rayan assis à côté de Brianna et Reymon puis vint dans le réfectoire aussi, et pris sa place à côté du roi, après il a dit qu'il est désolé qu'il a fait tard. Alors le roi, la princesse et les deux tailleurs ont commencé à manger leur petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner le roi a annoncé aux trois enfants ont fait la princesse a son anniversaire le lendemain.

-King Namik:"Eh bien mes enfants, demain est l'anniversaire de mon précieux Brianna de sorte que vous voulez apporter vos cadeaux pour elle dans la salle du trône et vous Rayan, vous voulez danser avec Brianna dans le parti de bal."

-Rayan:"Wow cela semble impressionnant. Merci mon roi..."

-Brianna:"Je ne peux pas le croire Ces nouvelles sont incroyable que je ne peux pas attendre pour danser avec Rayan..."

-King Namik:"Je suis heureux d'entendre cela de vous deux ondulé Brianna J'ai une question pour vous..."

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce que papa?"

-King Namik:"Aimez-vous Rayan?"

-Brianna:"Ah... oui... eh bien..."

-King Namik:"Avez-vous lui avez dit que vous pensez de lui?"

-Brianna:"Oui et alors il m'a dit qu'il me fait aime aussi."

-Rayan:"Oui, et je lui ai aussi jusqu'à réveillé ce matin pour le moment de prendre le petit déjeuner."

-King Namik:"Comment doux de vous."

-Brianna:"Je sais. Oh, Rayan?"

-Rayan:"Qu'est-ce que ma chérie?"

-Brianna:"Voulez-vous aller pour une promenade avec moi?"

-Rayan:"Ouais pourquoi pas Allons?"

-King Namik:"D'accord, mais prendre soin de l'un l'autre."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

Brianna et Rayan se levèrent de leurs sièges et à gauche du réfectoire d'aller pour une promenade à l'extérieur du palais. Alors Reymon est fâché En raison de bonnes nouvelles du roi.

-Reymon:"Ne vous me dire quel genre de choses stupides étaient ces?"

-King Namik:"Ceux bonnes nouvelles ai-je dit ne sont pas des choses stupides Reymon Et quel est votre problème?"

-Reymon:"Pourquoi vous faire confiance Rayan plus que moi?"

-King Namik:"Parce qu'il ne vous aime pas!"

-Reymon:"Hey Si je me souviens si bien que vous l'ai invité à venir ici pour travailler comme tailleur, non pas pour la vente de l'amour avec votre fille aussi bien!"

-King Namik:"Reymon vous devez comprendre a fait l'amour entre Brianna et Rayan est réel, de sorte car ils aiment l'un l'autre je les ai laissés se sentir Leur amour Parce que je n'ai aucun problème avec leur relation!"

-Reymon:"Ouais parce que vous ne voulez pas que je sois avec votre petite fille précieuse!"

-King Namik:"Ouais Parce que Brianna et je ne vous fait confiance puisque vous étiez toujours en train de faire les choses à Brianna sans sa volonté."

-Reymon:"Tout ce que je faisais à ce que Brianna pour sa bonne Parce qu'elle ce toujours agir comme un enfant de 2 ans."

-King Namik:"Tais-toi... Brianna n'a jamais agi comme un enfant de 2 ans comme vous dites Elle a toujours été une bonne et une fille gentille et elle sera toujours. Et si elle veut être avec Rayan, alors je ll qu'elle soit avec lui, même si vous l'aimez, même si pas!"

-Reymon:"Bon alors, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors Rayan ne serait pas l'avoir non plus."

-King Namik:"Non, ne me dites pas que vous vouliez combattre avec Rayan pour Brianna!"

-Reymon:"Je veux le faire et je lui ferai le mien!"

-King Namik:"Pas si je ne vous laisserai pas le faire parce que si vous osez toucher une attache de ses cheveux ou si vous combattez contre Rayan, alors vous aurez à faire avec moi!"

-Reymon:"Oh, si vous voulez protéger Rayan trop Hmf, quelle belle chose que vous voulez faire?"

-King Namik:"Oui, je vais protéger Rayan trop problème!?"

-Reymon:"Ouais Parce qu'Il est pas votre fils!"

-King Namik:"Donc, même s'il est pas mon fils, je dois prendre soin de lui aussi... Maintenant, retournez à votre chambre avant que je décide de vous mettre en prison?"

-Reymon:"Bon alors Bye!"

-King Namik:"Hm."

Reymon est retourné à sa colère ambiante après avoir combattu avec le roi, mais Brianna et Rayan étaient à l'extérieur de la cour du palais jusqu'à ce que Brianna remarqua fait qu'elle a oublié de donner la chaîne de Rayan arrière et runned ensemble à l'intérieur du palais pour aller à la chambre de Brianna. Après Ils sont arrivés en dehors de la chambre, Brianna entra et prit la chaîne de Rayan de son bureau et il a rendu à Rayan. Rayan Remercié Brianna et l'ont alongwith l'extérieur de la cour du palais comme il a mis la corde sur lui. Comme ils sont arrivés déjà à la cour à nouveau au bout de 2 minutes, Ils se sont assis sur l'herbe et ont commencé à parler pendant un certain temps.

-Brianna:"Je ne peux pas attendre pour danser avec vous demain, je l'espère, nous pouvons montrer ce que nous avons..."

-Rayan:"Oh, nous allons montrer mon chérie."

Rayan embrassa Brianna sur la joue.

-Rayan:"Mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur de danser avec moi Parce qu'il n'y a rien à craindre."

-Brianna:"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas peur, je suis juste un peu nerveux parce que je peux faire faux pas pendant que je vais danser avec vous."

-Rayan:"Pourquoi dis-tu as Avez-vous déjà dansé avec toute personne du royaume?"

-Brianna:"Eh bien fait oui mais avec Johny le Postman."

-Rayan:"Devant les gens?"

-Brianna:"Non, dans la salle du trône Parce que je devais pratiquer sur la danse avec une personne autant que Johny savait danser, j'accepté d'apprendre à danser de lui pour la journée ne je serai prêt à danser avec le fois fait je l'aime."

-Rayan:"Hm... attendez je sais aussi comment danser aussi, alors si vous voulez nous ferons une pratique ensemble afin que vous pouvez être sûr que vous connaissez les bonnes mesures..."

-Brianna:"Euh, vous savez donc comment danser aussi, hein?"

-Rayan:"Oui. Parce que avant que je devienne un tailleur, j'ai d'abord appris à danser de ma mère alors oui je sais aussi comment danser aussi."

-Brianna:"Cela semble incroyable que je suppose que votre mère a eu beaucoup de temps pour vous apprendre sur la façon de danser aussi."

-Rayan:"Je sais Et je suppose que Johny avait donc beaucoup de temps pour vous aussi."

-Brianna:"Oui Parce que Johny ce ayant toujours beaucoup de temps pour tous ses amis aussi, car il n'a pas eu beaucoup à poster des lettres."

-Rayan:"Oh, d'accord maintenant arrêter de parler et embrasse-moi..."

-Brianna:"Oh, tais-toi."

-Rayan:"Non, vous enfermer."

-Brianna:"Non."

-Rayan:"Non."

-Brianna:"Non."

-Rayan:"Non."

Ils sourirent et embrassèrent.

-Brianna:"Hm."

-Rayan:"M..."

Ils ont arrêté les baisers et les Rayan mis son bras autour de Brianna et touché leur front sur l'un l'autre.

-Brianna:"Je vous aime et je l'accepte de vous entraîner sur la danse."

-Rayan:"Je suis heureux d'entendre que de vous ma chérie."

-Brianna:"M... hey vous ne dites pas me avez-vous aimer."

-Rayan:"Ha, ah je vous aime trop..."

-Brianna:"Vous plaisantez, non?"

-Rayan:"Oh, tais je te chatouille..."

-Brianna:"Non"

-Rayan:"Qu'est-ce que "non" dire "oui". Un simple oui."

-Brianna:"Non, je ne veux pas."

-Rayan:"Oh, vous voulez."

Ils riaient, car ils se sont amusés ensemble. Ensuite, ils sont partis de la cour du palais et sont retournés dans le palais pour faire une pratique à danser ensemble pour la célébration de la journée suivante.

-Rayan:"Bon alors puisque nous sommes toujours seul, il n'y a personne pour nous voir danser ensemble pour le moment donc, vous devez cesser d'être nerveux et se concentrer sur les étapes de la danse et de la personne que vous danser avec la détresse à la... gens autour de vous. "

-Brianna:"D'accord Rayan. Mais comment vais-je supposse pour se débarrasser d'être nerveux?"

-Rayan:"Vous devez arrêter de penser ne vous êtes nerveux qui est tout à ce sujet."

-Brianna:"...Bon alors..."

-Rayan:"Eh bien, nous allons commencer."

Brianna prit une profonde inspiration.

-Brianna"Ok. Commençons."

-Rayan:"Bon."

Rayan et Brianna sont venus près de l'un l'autre.

-Rayan"Ok. Maintenant, mettez vos mains sur mes épaules et je mettrai la mienne sur votre corps."

-Brianna:"Vous voulez dire que vous voulez mettre vos mains sur les côtés de mon corps."

-Rayan:"Eh bien oui. Voilà ce que je veux dire maintenant faire ce que je vous ai dit..."

-Brianna:"Ok bien."

Brianna posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rayan et Rayan posa ses mains sur les côtés de Brianna de son corps.

-Rayan:"Maintenant, nous allons commencer prêt?"

-Brianna:"Oui... je... crois."

-Rayan:"Êtes-vous d'accord?"

-Brianna:"Oui, mais si je fais un faux pas?"

-Rayan:"Brianna cesser d'être nerveux juste laisser aller loin et penser à quelque chose de beau et romantique. Par exemple, imaginez at-elle fait nuit et nous sommes en train de danser à l'extérieur de la salle de bal dans un espace ouvert avec une belle fontaine et une belle ambiance... sans avoir des gens qui nous regardent depuis les fenêtres de la salle de bal ".

-Brianna:"Cela semble romantique Je ne peux pas imaginer comment romantique sera cette ..."

-Rayan:"Ce sera cher Maintenant, nous allons commencer..."

Rayan et Brianna ont commencé leur pratique sur la danse et Rayan comptés pour les quatre premières étapes de la danse

-Rayan:"Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre."

Et Brianna a à faire les étapes correctement.

-Rayan:"Bravo Brianna. Vous pouvez le faire."

-Brianna:"Je sais Viens nous allons continuer..."

-Rayan:"Oh, nous le ferons."

-Brianna:"Ha, ha."

Brianna et Rayan étaient danser silencieux jusqu'à ce que Brianna a mis sa tête vers le bas pour regarder la sienne et les pieds de Rayan tout en dansant de theywere encore.

-Rayan:"Hey."

Brianna posa sa tête et regarda Rayan.

-Brianna:"Hein?"

-Rayan:"Ne pas regarder vers le bas à nos pieds, regardez la personne que vous êtes en train de danser avec."

-Brianna:"Ok alors si je dois vous regarder pendant que nous dansons."

-Rayan:"Yep qui est tout à ce sujet vous devez donc me regarder pendant que nous dansons ..."

-Brianna:"Ok bien."

Brianna et Rayan étaient la danse silencieuse pendant un certain temps encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ont terminé leur pratique succefuly sans erreurs et non pas de faux pas.

-Brianna:"Nous l'avons fait, nous succefuly dansé sans aucune erreur!"

-Rayan:"Vous voyez je vous ai dit avez-vous ne devez pas être nerveux pour la danse?"

Le roi ce qui, dans la salle du trône Quand il a vu le couple qui danse dans la salle du trône, il y a quelques minutes, comme il frappa dans ses mains et les a félicités.

-King Namik:"Vous Félicitations dansions ensemble si bien."

-Brianna et Rayan:"Hein?"

Brianna et Rayan tourné la tête au roi.

-King Namik:"Je veux dire vraiment vous était incroyable deux..."

-Brianna:"Merci père, mais quand avez-vous venu?"

-King Namik:"Je suis venu il y a quelques minutes pendant que vous étiez tranquillement en train de danser avec Rayan."

-Brianna:"Oh, d'accord."

-King Namik:"En fait, la raison pour laquelle vous avez été en train de danser pour?"

-Rayan:"Parce que je voulais pratiquer avec Brianna sur la danse pour le bal demain soir."

-King Namik:"...C'est tellement agréable de vous. Vous êtes un couple incroyable et je l'espère, vous serez bien sur la danse demain soir."

-Brianna:"Merci père."

-King Namik:"Votre accueil mon enfant précieux."

Puis tout le monde a dû aller dormir pour l'événement le lendemain après quelques heures. Le lendemain matin, la princesse, le villageois et toutes les autres personnes du palais se sont réveillés et se sont préparés pour le temps du petit déjeuner. Après l'heure du petit déjeuner, les deux tailleurs et le facteur sont allés chercher leurs cadeaux pour la princesse. Comme Reymon et Johny déjà apporté leurs cadeaux pour la princesse à la salle du trône, Rayan runned dans sa chambre et a ouvert son cabinet pour prendre la robe jaune d'or a fait qu'il a fait pour la princesse. Après il a pris la robe, il runned retour à la salle du trône pour attendre le commenth de la princesse comme Reymon et Johny. Les trois garçons étaient assis sur leur genou, puis la princesse sont entrés dans la salle du trône. Alors le roi dit aux garçons de donner leurs cadeaux à la princesse. La princesse est ensuite rendu à Johny premier.

Johny leva la tête.

-Johny:"Voici mon cadeau pour toi mon ami d'enfance."

Johny a donné son cadeau à la princesse et la princesse regarda la photo d'elle avec Johny comme les petits enfants.

-Brianna:"Aw, qui est si mignon Johny Je l'aime. Merci..."

-Johny:"Votre accueil Il est donc quelque chose pour vous rappeler de moi si jamais vous décidez de se déplacer avec Rayan sur un autre..."

-Brianna:"Oh, Johny."

Brianna était assis sur ses genoux et la serra avec Johny.

-Brianna:"Même si je décide de partir avec Rayan je vais toujours vous rappelant."

-Johny:"Moi aussi."

Les deux amis eachother gauche et Brianna se levèrent. Johny se leva aussi, et Brianna est allé plus près de Reymon.

Reymon leva la tête.

-Brianna:"Eh bien Reymon Avez-vous rien apporté?"

-Reymon:"Bien sûr, je l'ai fille Ici, vous allez..."

Reymon a donné son cadeau à la princesse et la princesse ouvrit.

-Brianna:"Hein? Qu'est-ce que?"

-Reymon:"Il est une coque avec une perle à l'intérieur Vous avez toujours voulu avoir un..."

-Brianna:"Euh... merci... je suppose que je vais le garder parce que je cherchais cette coquille pendant des années..."

-Reymon:"Pas de problème Maintenant, allez à votre Rayan."

-Brianna:"D'accord..."

Brianna a maintenant plus près de Rayan et Reymon se leva.

Rayan leva la tête.

-Rayan:"Eh bien ma chérie... ceci est mon cadeau pour vous."

-Brianna:"Oh Mon Diev."

Brianna à pris la robe dans ses mains.

-Brianna:"Rayan Il est étonnant Vous avez fait un excellent travail sur cette robe."

-Rayan:"Comment aimez-vous?"

-Brianna:"Oui."

Brianna était assis sur ses genoux et embrassa le Rayan joue sur.

-Rayan:"Oh?"

Rayan obtenu rougit.

-Brianna:"Merci."

-Rayan:"Votre accueil."

Brianna se leva, puis le roi a annoncé à nouveau les grandes nouvelles. (Qui les grandes nouvelles étaient fait Rayan va danser avec Brianna). Puis Brianna retourna dans sa chambre alongwith Rayan pour l'aider à préparer pour la danse Comme Ils ont déjà dit au roi ne Rayan aidera Brianna à se préparer pour la danse.

-Rayan:"Eh bien Quelle robe voudriez-vous porter pour la danse?"

-Brianna:"L'un jaune doré Celui-vous me apporté..."

-Rayan:"...Oh belle bien déshabiller votre auto et porter la robe jaune d'or et puis je vais vous aider à enclencher Puis je therefore'll vous aider à faire vos cheveux aussi."

-Brianna:"D'accord, mais êtes-vous surethat vous pouvez faire mes cheveux?"

-Rayan:"Oui Parce que je sais comment le faire Il est facile..."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

Rayan unsnaped le robe de Brianna et Brianna se déshabilla. Quelques heures plus tard, elle a déjà obtenu habillé avec sa robe jaune doré.

-Rayan:"D'accord, puisque vous êtes maintenant habillé, laissez-moi vous corriger."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

Rayan se rapproche de Brianna et la première l'a aidée à casser sa robe.

-Rayan:"Maintenant, permettez-moi de résoudre la robe."

Rayan fixé la robe.

-Rayan:"Perfect Maintenant vous regardez bien, mais quelque chose semble manquer!"

-Brianna:"La coiffure et les chaussures jaunes."

-Rayan:"Droit Mais porter d'abord vos chaussures jaunes. Si vous avez."

-Brianna:"Oh bien sûr, je viens de me donner une minute pour les prendre dans le placard."

-Rayan:"D'accord."

Brianna se rapprocher de son placard et l'ouvrit pour prendre ses chaussures jaune d'or. Après elle a pris ses chaussures jaune d'or, elle se rapproche de Rayan nouveau.

-Brianna:"Eh bien que pensez-vous de la thèse d'or jaune chaussures?"

-Rayan:"Ils ont l'air parfait pour la robe jaune d'or les porter."

Brianna a mis les chaussures vers le bas et les portait.

-Brianna:"Parfait!"

-Rayan:"Maintenant, assis sur votre chaise et nous devons penser de la coiffure, je vais le faire pour vous."

Brianna était assis sur sa chaise et Rayan est venu près d'elle.

-Rayan:"Hm... je l'ai eu!"

Rayan prit la brosse à cheveux de Brianna et a commencé à se brosser les cheveux.

-Rayan:"Vous avez de beaux cheveux, même si elles sont trop longues."

-Brianna:"Je sais que ma mère et ma sœur avais des cheveux trop longs trop..."

-Rayan:"Attendez-vous une soeur?"

-Brianna:"Ouais, elle est un an de plus que moi Parce qu'elle est de 15 ans et je suis âgé de 14 ans."

-Rayan:"Oh fraîche. Quel est le nom de votre sœur?"

-Brianna: "Loretta."

-Rayan:"Nice nom Mais où est-elle maintenant?"

-Brianna:"Elle a quitté alongwith son mari Jackson et a déménagé dans un autre palais, mais ils viennent de payer une visite à notre royaume parfois."

-Rayan:"C'est bon alors Mais d'où vient-elle marié avec Jackson a fait?"

-Brianna:"Elle se maria avec Jackson dans notre palais un jour avant elle partit avec lui et maintenant theyhave deux enfants..."

-Rayan:"Cela semble mignon Plus depuis votre sœur est une mère a fait signifie que vous êtes la tante de ses enfants."

-Brianna:"Je sais que je souhaite qu'elle viendra un jour, donc je peux lui et ses enfants voir aussi..."

-Rayan:"Je suis sûr qu'elle veut alors elle a deux petits garçons ou deux filles bébé?"

-Brianna:"Elle a un petit garçon et une petite fille Le bébé ressemble à Jackson, mais la petite fille ressemble à Loretta."

-Rayan:"Oh Bon alors bien vous at-elle dit qu'elle veut que vous soyez heureux et se marier avec le vrai amour de votre vie?"

-Brianna:"Ouais. Dans la veille de son départ et dans une lettre, elle m'a envoyé un jour..."

-Rayan:"C'est gentil de sa part de dire que vous avez fait Bien que je voudrais avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon..."

Rayan à pris un bandeau et a commencé à faire les cheveux de Brianna en queue de cheval.

-Brianna:"Voulez-vous dire qu'il?"

-Rayan:"Oui Parce que je voudrais construire une famille alongwith la femme que je l'aime et c'est une chose que je souhaitais ai été depuis des années."

-Brianna:"...Eh bien, c'est une chose que je voulais toujours trop, mais je ne pense pas que mon père va me laisser un enfant de cet âge parce que je suis trop jeune pour être mère."

-Rayan:"Aw, calmer, il vous permettra d'avoir un enfant, même si vous êtes encore trop jeune pour avoir un enfant si depuis que vous tournez 15 (quinze), je suis à cent pour cent (100%) surethat il vous permettra d'avoir un enfantin qu'il a fait à ta sœur."

-Brianna:"Oui, vous peut-être raison, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne vouloir me laisser un enfant avec vous?"

-Rayan:"Oui."

Rayan terminé à rendre les cheveux de Brianna en queue de cheval.

-Rayan:"Et vous êtes prêt Maintenant, nous allons fixer vos favoris."

-Brianna:"Wow, je suis assez."

-Rayan:"Et vous allez être beaucoup plus joli. Quand je vais corriger vos favoris et de mettre sur fard à paupières sur vos yeux."

-Brianna:"Ooh qui sonne bien."

-Rayan:"Oui, il fait bien. Avez-vous un lisseur cheveux?"

-Brianna:"Oui je suis un ne Loretta m'a donné pour l'anniversaire de ma dernière année Il est dans mes toutes les cases en face de vous."

-Rayan:"Great."

Rayan est allé aux toutes les cases en face de Brianna et l'ouvrit pour prendre la défriser les cheveux et fermé les toutes les cases.

-Rayan:"Maintenant, que dois-je faire?"

-Brianna:"Branchez-le chauffer dans la prise de."

-Rayan:"Ok. Oh Voici une prise en bas du bureau."

Rayan branché le câble du lisseur cheveux dans la prise pour se réchauffer.

-Brianna:"Bon maintenant tout ce que nous devons faire est d'attendre que le lisseur de cheveux pour se réchauffer."

-Rayan:"Ou laissez-moi mettre une ombre à paupières jaune sur vos yeux jusqu'à ce que le lisseur cheveux se réchauffe."

-Brianna:"Bon alors."

-Rayan:"Good Alors avez-vous une trousse de maquillage?"

-Brianna:"Oui Il est sur mon bureau en face de nous ici prendre..."

Brianna a Rayan son cas de maquillage pour mettre un peu de maquillage sur elle.

-Rayan:"Eh bien, nous allons voir ce que couleur dois-je utiliser."

-Brianna:"Utiliser le jaune Il correspond à ma robe jaune doré..."

-Rayan:"Vous avez raison maintenant me lever de votre chaise et se rapprocher de moi, donc je peux vous peindre..."

-Brianna:"Ok."

Brianna se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de Rayan.

-Rayan:"Maintenant Grande fermez les yeux et laissez-moi mettre une ombre à paupières jaune sur vos yeux Croyez-moi, je suis très prudent avec ces choses..."

-Brianna:"Ok. Commençons."

Brianna ferma les yeux et Rayan a commencé à peindre les yeux de Brianna avec l'ombre à paupières jaune et après avoir fini sur la mise ombre à paupières sur les yeux de Brianna, il a utilisé le lisseur cheveux bouclés les favoris de Brianna se soucient pleinement de la défriser les cheveux réchauffé déjà si au bout de 10 minutes, Brianna ce qui est déjà prêt pour la danse.

-Rayan:"Maintenant, vous êtes prêt pour la danse. Vous avez l'air comme une poupée douce .."

-Brianna:"Arrêt Aw fait vous me flattez."

-Rayan:"Non, je veux dire que tu es belle comme une poupée douce."

-Brianna: "Arrêt Aw ne je sais déjà..."

-Rayan:"Good one. Vous savez qu'il est cause de moi et votre beautiness."

-Brianna:"Arrête."

Rayan est plus proche de la princesse et l'un l'autre étreint.

-Brianna:"Eh."

La princesse sourit pendant le moment fait qu'elle étreint avec sa belle Rayan et après Ils ont arrêté eachother étreindre Ils eachother gauche et gardé eachother holding. Puis ils ont commencé à embrasser. Reymon ce qui marche dans la première salle du palais comme il ce colère pour hier et arrêté à l'extérieur de la chambre de Brianna et la vit embrasser avec sa belle Rayan de la porte qui était un peu ouvert et à gauche comme il ce colère pour regarder Brianna baiser avec Rayan Bien qu'il ce en colère parce qu'il ce jaloux de regarder Brianna avec la personne qu'elle aime depuis qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Alors Reymon est retourné à la salle du trône pour parler au roi au sujet du moment baisers de Brianna avec Rayan. Comme Reymon déjà quitté, le couple arrêté embrasser et eachother gauche.

-Rayan:"Allez Allons-y..."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

Brianna et Rayan tenir leurs mains et quittèrent la pièce ensemble main à la main et ont commencé à marcher sur le chemin pour aller à la salle du trône. Comme ils sont arrivés déjà à la salle du trône, Ils ont déjà rencontré le roi.

-Brianna:"Père salut."

-King Namik:"Oh, salut ma fille et Rayan. Wow, Brianna vous beautiful're où avez-vous trouvé fait robe?"

-Brianna:"En fait, c'est la robe a Rayan fait comme un cadeau pour mon anniversaire est pas fantastique?"

-King Namik:"Oh, oui, il est tant pour vous Rayan, vous fait un excellent travail sur la prise de fait robe jaune..."

-Rayan:"Merci Ce fut la meilleure chose que je jamais fait dans ma vie pour une fille comme Brianna..."

-King Namik:"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que de vous Maintenant vous êtes prêt à danser ensemble dans la salle de bal?"

-Brianna et Rayan:"Oui."

-Rayan:"Et nous sommes prêts pour cela."

Ensuite, le couple est allé alongwith le roi à la salle de bal Lorsque la célébration pour l'anniversaire de Brianna a commencé. Tous les villageois de la ville de Springville est venu au palais pour regarder leur tailleur danser alongwith la princesse du Springville dans la salle de bal. Reymon, Johny, Zeck et Simon sont venus ainsi dans la salle de bal pour voir la danse de princesse avec le tailleur du Springville aussi. Alors le roi a fait une annonce aux villageois de Springville et les gens qui sont dans le palais de Springville.

-King Namik:"Bonjour mesdames et messieurs de la ville et le palais de Springville je vous faire cette annonce pour dire que vous avez fait le tailleur de votre village Rayan va danser avec la princesse de notre royaume Brianna Comment aimeriez-vous pour voir les enfants de thèse danser ensemble?"

Tous les villageois de Springville ont dit oui de leur bonheur alongwith les autres personnes du royaume du Springville.

-King Namik:"Great. Voici donc ils..."

La princesse et le villageois sont descendus et sont allés au milieu de la piste de danse de la salle de bal Comme ils ont regardé combien de gens sont venus de la ville du Springville pour voir danser ensemble. Donc il y avait un groupe de quatre filles de la ville de Springville qui ont toujours été fans de l'emploi de Rayan et hurlant sur Leur bonheur pour regarder le tailleur de leur ville une fois encore et especialy avec la princesse du royaume. Puis le couple a pris leur stand pour danser.

-Rayan:"Okay Brianna Faisons comme nous pratiquions..."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

Puis la musique a commencé à remplir la salle de bal avec de la musique et le couple a commencé à danser ensemble et someother couples de la ville de Springville a commencé à danser dans la piste de danse et theywere tous heureux pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la princesse aussi. Tous les couples dansaient joyeusement avec un grand sourire sur leur bouche. Bien que Reymon voulait descendre à la piste de danse pour arrêter Brianna de danser avec Rayan mais le roi l'arrêta.

-King Namik:"Non. Vous ne va taquiner maintenant rester ici!"

-Reymon:"Très bien!"

Puis la danse a fini comme la musique a pris fin trop donc d'abord les couples arrêtés danse et battaient des mains alongwith tous les autres villageois et le roi et se sont arrêtés après une minute. Puis la mère de Rayan Sumela appelé le nom de Rayan.

-Sumela:"Rayan!"

Rayan entendit la voix de sa mère.

-Rayan:"Mère?"

Rayan se tourna vers sa mère et il a vu sa mère le saluer.

-Brianna:"Est-ce que votre mère?"

-Rayan:"Voulez-vous venir la rencontrer. Ouais?"

-Brianna:"Oui."

-Rayan:"D'accord, allons."

Le couple est allé plus proche des parents de Rayan afin Brianna peut les rencontrer.

-Rayan:"Mère Père Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes deux ici..."

-Sumela:"Vous voyez, je l'ai dit ne nous viendrons vous rendre visite."

-Rayan:"Oh mère."

Rayan étreignit avec ses parents.

-Rayan:"Je vous remercie d'être venus me rendre visite."

-Orateios:"Vous êtes les bienvenus. Kid."

Puis ils ont arrêté eachother étreindre.

-Rayan:"Eh bien, les gars Voilà une personne ne je dois vous rencontrer?"

-Sumela:"Est-Ah fait la princesse du royaume de la Springville?"

-Rayan: "Oui."

-Sumela:"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer, votre altesse Je suis mère de Rayan Sumela et qui est mon mari Orateios"

-Brianna:"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer à la fois, je suis la fille du roi Namik et la soeur de la princesse Loretta Mon nom est Brianna et je suis honoré ai-je votre fils Rayan bienvenue dans mon royaume..."

-Orateios: "Je vous remercie de vos bons mots votre altesse Tu es doux comme ton père et ta soeur..."

-Brianna:"Pas de problème et vous remercie d'être gentil avec moi."

-Orateios:"Vous êtes les bienvenus votre altesse."

-Sumela:"Nice robe vous avez obtenu Vous regardez belle..."

-Brianna:"Oh, je vous remercie qui est en fait la robe a fait Rayan a fait pour moi, mais comme un cadeau pour mon anniversaire."

-Sumela:"Cela semble mignon, Ah."

-Orateios:"Rayan je dois vous demander quelque chose Êtes-vous un couple avec la princesse?"

-Rayan: "...Oui, et je lui ai donné fait robe Parce que je l'ai fait de comprendre qu'elle est le véritable amour de ma vie Et fait de la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée."

-Brianna: "Oui. Car ce fut le plus beau jour de notre vie durant a fait l'heure de la journée."

-Orateios: "...Ce qui est bon, je suis heureux pour vous deux."

-Sumela:"Me ne le roi saisQu'il tu es aussi, mais un couple?"

-Rayan:"Oui et il est heureux pour nous aussi."

-Sumela:"C'est bon d'entendre."

-Brianna:"Oui. Et Rayan cherche une petite amie il y a deux jours, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a emmené à l'extérieur du palais pour une promenade, le lendemain matin, il est venu dans ma chambre pour me réveiller et aujourd'hui, il est donc venu dans ma chambre pour me réveiller, il m'a accompagné jusqu'au réfectoire du royaume et m'a aidé à se préparer pour la fête de bal."

-Sumela:"Aw combien doux vous Rayan."

-Rayan:"Je sais que je viens de faire ce que je peux faire ma princesse heureuse et je aussi l'habitude de prendre un bon soin d'elle donc c'est pourquoi le roi fait confiance Brianna pour moi..."

-Orateios:"Oh si c'est pourquoi il n'a pas de peine de vous être ensemble."

-Rayan:"Oui Parce qu'Il sait si ne je ne ferai jamais rien de mal à Brianna contrairement Reymon."

-Sumela:"Qui est Reymon Reymon?"

-Rayan:"Premier tailleur du royaume qui sert à faire de mauvaises choses à Brianna comme la frapper, l'insulter et l'enfermer dans sa chambre sans elle sera donc c'est pourquoi personne ne lui fait confiance..."

-Sumela:"Oh, je vois."

-Orateios:"Je vois fait aussi, mais dans le cas où vous ne doit se méfier de lui parce que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour vous."

-Rayan:"Oui, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'a pas fait quelque chose de mal jusqu'à présent parce qu'il a fait une promesse de changer sa position, mais je vraiment ne l'a pas cru quand il a dit une chose comme ça."

-Brianna:"Ouais moi ni si nous agissons comme des amis à lui afin que nous puissions voir s'il veut vraiment ce qu'il a dit il y a trois jours."

-Orateios:"Voilà un bon plan enfants."

-Sumela:"Oui, il est, mais je l'espère, vous savez tous les deux ce que vous faites."

-Rayan:"Nous savons que la mère Restez calme..."

-Brianna:"Et encore, il est agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux si au revoir."

-Orateios:"Bye votre altesse."

-Rayan:"Père Bye et mère."

-Sumela:"Bye fils."

Le couple a quitté loin des parents de Rayan et pris la main à la main Comme Ils ont d'abord fait ses adieux jusqu'à Skips a appelé le nom de Rayan.

-Skips:"Hey, Rayan!"

Le couple a cessé de marcher en entendant la voix de Skips d'abord et se tourna vers lui.

-Rayan:"Skips?"

-Skips:"Rayan."

-Rayan:"Oh, comment vas-tu dude?"

-Skips:"Je vais bien, vous?"

-Rayan:"Je vais bien aussi, je suis ici avec ma petite amie qui m'a apporté le bonheur et a fait son rêve devenu réalité."

-Skips:"Attendre petite amie? Êtes-vous un couple avec la princesse?"

-Rayan:"Oui."

-Skips: "Wow, qui est cool. Oh Où sont mes moyens Désolé de ne pas prêter attention à vous votre altesse Je suis Skips et je suis un villageois de la ville de Springville et donc un ami de Rayan."

-Brianna: "Oh, il est Skips ok je suis Brianna et je suis la princesse du royaume du Springville .."

-Skips: "Tu es belle."

-Brianna:"Je sais qu'il est agréable de vous rencontrer..."

-Skips:"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi votre altesse."

-Rayan:"Saute, ne pas essayer de lui voler de moi parce que je vais vous tuer."

Saute, Rayan et Brianna ont commencé à rire un peu et se sont arrêtés.

-Skips:"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne voudrais pas voler votre intérêt d'amour. Pourquoi devrais-je faire que je ne fais pas des choses comme ça de toute façon?"

-Rayan:"Nous le savons parce que tu as toujours été un bon garçon et un ami à tout le monde, même à vos parents."

-Skips:"Je sais Comment êtes-vous à la fois la pensée de se marier sur un jour?"

-Rayan:"En fait pas, mais nous allons y penser."

-Skips:"Bon alors je ne vais pas vous les deux garder alors. Bye."

-Brianna et Rayan:"Bye Skips Oh?"

Le couple tourna les yeux vers eachother et a rougi.

-Brianna et Rayan:"Hm."

Puis Ils se sont arrêtés en rougissant et en regardant eachother et ont pris leur chemin vers les escaliers. Puis ils sont allés à l'étage et se sont tournés vers le peuple et se prosternèrent devant eux et tous les gens ont commencé à applaudir jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

-Rayan:"Merci pour accueillis nous! Merci!"

-Brianna:"Nous sommes honorés de vous inviter à mon royaume pour mon anniversaire."

-King Namik:"Et ici nous avons tous accueilli ma fille et la seconde mesure de notre royaume danser ensemble pour le bal du parti de notre royaume pour l'anniversaire de ma fille."

Tous les villageois étaient heureux pour le tailleur de leur village et pour la princesse du royaume afin Ils ont tous crié un yay de leur bonheur et applaudissent à nouveau. Ensuite, Ils se sont arrêtés.

-King Namik:"D'accord pour que mes enfants, si vous voulez, vous êtes libre de quitter ensemble."

-Brianna:"Merci père."

-King Namik:"Votre accueil ma fille."

La princesse et le villageois ont accueilli tous les villageois qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bal du royaume et à gauche de la salle de bal. Quelques heures plus tard, la célébration pour l'anniversaire de Brianna est entré en à la fin et tous les villageois de la ville de Springville a commencé au départ de la salle de bal et du royaume de Springville rentrer chez eux dans leur ville de Springville. Le roi est retourné à la salle du trône et tout transformé en silence.

-Rayan:"Bravo, Brianna vous étiez étonnant alors que vous étiez en train de danser avec moi là-bas."

-Brianna:"Vous avez été incroyable aussi vous avez fait mon rêve, j'appris à bien danser et nous étions étonnant alors que nous étions en train de danser Et tout cela grâce à vous..."

-Rayan:"Votre accueil Votre Altesse."

-Brianna:"Hm."

Le couple étreint witheachother et le roi vint les voir et eachother gauche.

-King Namik:"Tu étais incroyable deux downthere mes enfants."

-Rayan:"Merci mon roi."

-King Namik:"Vous êtes le bienvenu mon enfant."

-Brianna:"Je suppose que nous devons aller au lit maintenant."

-Rayan:"Ouais, tu as raison."

-Brianna:"Bonne nuit père et toi aussi mon prince."

-Rayan:"Bonne nuit ma princesse."

-King Namik:"Bonne nuit mon précieux petit Brianna."

-Brianna:"Bye."

La princesse à gauche de la salle du trône et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Rayan:"Je suppose que je dois aller dormir aussi."

-King Namik:"Yeap donc, je dois vous dire quelque chose avant de partir."

-Rayan:"D'accord, je suis à l'écoute."

-King Namik:"Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais si vous vous mariez avec Brianna vous devenir un prince et c'est une chose fait Brianna sait aussi."

-Rayan:"Je le sais parce que je l'ai entendu de quelques histoires au coucher ma mère ne me disait ce que quand j'étais un jeune enfant."

-King Namik:"Ouais donc, puisque vous êtes un villageois, vous allez devenir un prince quand vous avez fini de se marier avec Brianna."

-Rayan:"Je sais maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois aller dormir, donc bye et bonne nuit."

-King Namik:"bonne nuit. Okay mon enfant."

Rayan à gauche de la salle du trône trop et retourna dans sa chambre aussi. Alors que Brianna quoi. Dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et portait sa lumière nuisette bleue et la paire de ses gants blancs courts Elle descendit le bandeau de ses cheveux et effaça le maquillage jaune de ses yeux et a décidé de rester jusqu'à la fin. Quant à Rayan, hey a fait une sieste sur son lit pendant deux heures et je me suis réveillé à 12:00 heures du minuit Bien que la célébration de partie a pris pour mettre fin à 10:00 heures du soir. Alors que Rayan déjà réveillé, il a pris sa chaîne avec le triple HASP et l'a utilisé pour sortir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, Rayan furtivement hors de sa chambre et passa des gardes en secret à nouveau pour aller à grimper à la fenêtre de Brianna pour atteindre à nouveau sa chambre comme il a utilisé sa chaîne avec le triple HASP pour une fois de plus.

-Brianna:"Hein?"

Brianna a entendu le son de la hasp triple être à l'étroit au seuil de nouveau de la fenêtre et se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour voir qui escalade à nouveau. Elle a vu Rayan escalade à nouveau et elle a obtenu un peu peur.

-Brianna:"Rayan Est-ce que vous?"

Brianna fit quelques pas en arrière loin de la fenêtre, comme elle a eu un peu peur et Rayan atteint la chambre de la fenêtre et a recueilli son dos string à nouveau et l'a placé sur le bureau de Brianna.

-Brianna:"Rayan"

Brianna se calma et se rapproche de Rayan. Rayan se tourna vers Brianna Brianna et l'étreignit.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

-Brianna:"Merci à Dieu Il est vous."

-Rayan:"Bien sûr, il me est pourquoi il est pas suppossed à moi?"

Brianna arrêté étreindre Rayan et toucha sa poitrine.

-Brianna:"Parce que tu me fait peur un peu de temps vous avez été l'escalade."

-Rayan:"Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne peux pas parler pendant que je grimpais en secret de tout le monde."

-Brianna:"Tout va bien cher, mais s'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela à nouveau."

-Rayan:"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne serai jamais utiliser pour vous faire peur comme ça jamais."

-Brianna:"D'accord."

-Rayan:"Eh bien... Avez-vous aimé quand nous dansions dans la salle de bal pour votre anniversaire?"

-Brianna:"Oui je l'ai aimé beaucoup donc j'aimé la partie sur Lorsque j'ai rencontré avec vos parents et vos amis de Ignorez..."

-Rayan:"Ouais Il était amusant."

-Brianna:"Et incroyable."

-Rayan:"Hm... vous avez une belle nuisette Il vous convient même si elle est la lumière bleue."

-Brianna:"Je sais que je vous remercie."

-Rayan:"Votre chère bienvenue Alors pourquoi vous êtes resté jusqu'à la fin.?"

-Brianna:"Parce que je vous attendais à venir."

-Rayan:"Alors voulez-vous faire l'amour à nouveau?"

-Brianna:"Oui."

-Rayan:"Moi aussi."

Le couple est allé plus près du lit et Rayan ôta ses chaussures et les a placés sur le sol. Rayan se tourna vers Brianna et Bothfeld vaguement et a commencé à embrasser. Ils eachother étreints et ont continué à embrasser.

-Rayan:"Ah..."

-Brianna:"Hm..."

-Rayan:"Je te veux..."

-Brianna:"Je te veux aussi..."

Le couple est tombé sur le lit et a continué à embrasser et lécher la langue de Rayan Brianna et l'embrassa et baisa Brianna lui revenir.

-Rayan:"Hm..."

Brianna a commencé à tirer la chemise de Rayan jusqu'à son dos pour qu'il puisse l'enlever. Rayan arrêté baiser avec Brianna et se leva de son et enlevé sa chemise. Il jette sa chemise sur le lit et a laissé tomber son auto sur Brianna et Brianna fermé ses jambes autour du milieu du corps de Rayan et l'étreignit.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

Comme Brianna leva la tête alors que Rayan ce sur elle.

-Rayan:"Tu aimes ça, hein?"

-Brianna:"Oui. Il fait chaud."

-Rayan:"Je sais."

Le couple a commencé à embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Brianna a ouvert ses jambes et a changé de camp avec Rayan sur le lit et a continué à embrasser. Jusqu'à Ils se sont arrêtés après une minute.

-Rayan:"Je vous aime tellement."

-Brianna:"Moi aussi."

-Rayan:"Je suis content de vous avoir dans ma vie Tu es la femme qui m'a apporté le bonheur, je l'espère, nous allons construire une famille un jour et se marier bientôt..."

-Brianna:"Voilà ce que je souhaite aussi Il est l'un de mes rêves que je veux devenir réalité et je suis tellement heureux que vous existez dans ma vie aussi."

-Rayan:"Oh, ma chérie ..."

Rayan Pris Brianna dans ses bras et fait un baiser baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Rayan:"Je suis sûr que nos espoirs pour nous de se marier et de fonder une famille va se réaliser le plus tôt possible. Quant à votre père, il aimerait vous voir heureux aussi comme quand il a vu votre soeur d'être heureux aussi."

-Brianna:"Je sais qu'il serait heureux s'il veut me voir être heureux trop Alors mon père a toujours voulu ce que Loretta et moi pour être heureux et de construire notre propre vie alongwith nos vrais amours de nos vies parce que c'est ce qui va .. rendre notre père à être fiers de nous. donc, si je veux construire donc ma propre vie alongwith vous aimez Loretta a fait alongwith Jackson, mon père sera fier de moi aussi. comme il l'a fait avec Loretta."

-Rayan:"Bien sûr, il veut parce qu'il est ton père et il veut le meilleur de vous, même si a bedeutet, dass il ne sera jamais vous revoir C'est tout même chose avec mes parents aussi..."

-Brianna:"Ouais, c'est vrai Parce que nos parents veulent le meilleur d'entre nous."

-Rayan:"Hm... bien Brianna j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien... Je sais que vous pourriez insulter ou me frapper pour cela, mais... vous souvenez-vous il y a deux jours Quand je suis venu dans votre chambre et fait l'amour avec vous?"

-Brianna:"Oui,pourquoi pas?"

-Rayan:"Eh bien avant mon arrivée dans votre chambre, j'ai glissé hors du palais pour aller pour une promenade dans le village seul juste pour réfléchir sur la façon de dire que vous avez je vous aime Après 10 minutes, je suis rentré à la palais secrètement."

-Brianna:"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est cher bien."

-Rayan:"Qu'est-ce Comment fait bedeutet, dass vous ne serez pas insulter ou me frapper pour faire cela!?"

-Brianna:"Non Pourquoi suis-je suppossed d'insulter ou de vous frapper pour que vous avez besoin parfois seul pour réfléchir sur la façon dont vous confessez vos sentiments pour moi et vous l'avez bien Alors, pourquoi est-ce suppossed me déranger."

-Rayan:"Merci ma chérie."

-Brianna:"Pas de problème, mais la prochaine fois ne me garde pas attendre longtemps jamais."

-Rayan:"Je vais essayer de vous, mais ne savais pas ne je viendrai vous rendre visite."

-Brianna:"Hehe Il est correct."

-Rayan:"Ouais bien."

-Brianna:"Oh tais-toi."

-Rayan:"Non, vous enfermer."

-Brianna:"Non, vous"

-Rayan:"Non, vous ma princesse."

-Brianna:"Non, toi mon villageois Oh Nous avons fait ça!".

-Rayan:"Ah, ouais."

-Brianna:"Hehe."

-Rayan:"Hm."

Le couple a fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres et layed dans le lit.

-Rayan:"Tu es drôle et je l'aime."

-Brianna:"Et vous êtes doux."

-Rayan:"Et tu es si doux aussi."

-Brianna:"Je sais."

Le couple eachother étreint et a fait un autre baiser baiser sur les lèvres et Brianna a obtenu sur Rayan tout theywere embrassant.

-Rayan:"Tu es à moi pour toujours..."

-Brianna:"Et tu es à moi pour toujours aussi."

Le couple a commencé à embrasser à nouveau et fait l'amour à nouveau pour une deuxième fois et ils ont aimé. Ensuite, ils se sont arrêtés et theywere déjà étreint witheachother dans son lit.

-Rayan:"Je vous aime tellement."

-Brianna:"Je vous aime aussi."

Brianna et Rayan fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres.

-Rayan:"Si vous souffrez quelque chose, je sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je promets que je ne laisserai personne pour vous taquiner."

-Brianna:"Merci Rayan Vous êtes à la recherche d'un cher et le meilleur dans le monde entier."

-Rayan:"Vous êtes les bienvenus et vous êtes la meilleure princesse dans le monde entier et vous avez un grand coeur."

-Brianna:"C'est la chose la plus douce jamais tu me dit."

-Rayan:"Je sais que mon coeur."

Rayan embrassa Brianna sur sa joue.

-Rayan:"Maintenant, nous allons dormir parce que vous ne savez pas ce que nous aurons à faire demain."

-Brianna:"Ok. Bonne nuit .."

-Rayan:"Bonne nuit."

Le couple a pris un sommeil pour le reste de la nuit comme theywere déjà étreint witheachother et étant déjà couverts. Dans la matinée, le couple est réveillé à 7:00 heures du matin, comme Rayan se réveilla d'abord et gémit comme il a ouvert ses yeux et a arrêté étreindre Brianna pour soulever son corps un peu.

-Rayan:"Hey bébé?"

Brianna ce que dormir tranquillement et gémit un peu.

-Brianna:"Qu'est-ce?"

-Rayan:"Allez réveil Il est sept heures du matin, vous devez vous lever afin que vous puissiez vous préparer pour l'heure du petit déjeuner."

-Brianna:"D'accord, je vais me lever."

La princesse arrêta étreindre son amant Rayan et se leva du lit, comme elle a découvert ainsi sa première auto. Elle gémit et tendit son corps et Rayan se leva du lit.

-Brianna:"D'accord Habillons."

La princesse se rapprocher de son placard et l'ouvrit pour prendre sa robe et chaussures violet. Rayan portait sa chemise et ses chaussures. Brianna ôta sa chemise et portait sa robe et chaussures pourpre. Puis elle effleura ses cheveux et, après quelques minutes, le couple ce prêt à démarrer Il est le jour.

-Brianna:"Eh bien Rayan? Que pensez-vous de cette robe?"

-Rayan:"Wow vous regardez belle la couleur pourpre vous convient."

-Brianna:"Merci mon amour serait donc vous aller avec moi?"

-Rayan:"Oui Allons."

-Brianna:"Pour le réfectoire."

Le couple est parti de la salle et est allé à la main réfectoire à la main pendant le petit déjeuner. Ils se sont amusés pendant le temps de petit-déjeuner theywere parler avec le roi et rire des blagues thatthey ont été dites. Reymon commencé à se sentir jalouse pour regarder Brianna étant plus proche de son intérêt d'amour à nouveau afin qu'il arrête la regardant en cachette et retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver un moyen sur la façon dont il jetait Rayan sur le milieu pour qu'il puisse faire son Brianna. Après l'heure du petit déjeuner, le roi est retourné à la salle du trône alongwith Brianna et Rayan pour leur dire de faire une faveur.

-King Namik:"Brianna puisque vous allez rentrer dans votre chambre, vous aurez quelques papiers à signer Johny les a laissés sur votre bureau et il m'a dit fait travaux de thèse doivent être signés de vous."

-Brianna:"Père okay bye."

Brianna à gauche de la salle du trône et retourna dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse commencer son travail sur signer les papiers thatwere sur son bureau.

-King Namik:"Et vous Rayan, vous irez au village alongwith Zeck de sorte que vous pouvez apporter quelques fruits au palais."

-Rayan:"D'accord mon roi Nous reviendrons dans notre temps."

-King Namik:"Bon mon enfant Bonne chance."

-Rayan:"Merci Bye."

Rayan à gauche de la salle du trône et sortit la cour du palais pour trouver Zeck.

-Rayan:"Hey Zeck!"

Zeck se réveilla et regarda Rayan.

-Zeck:"Qu'est-ce mec?"

-Rayan:"Regardez désolé pour vous réveiller, mais nous avons une faveur à faire."

-Zeck:"A la faveur de qui?"

-Rayan:"Du roi Il m'a dit de descendre au village alongwith vous pour obtenir des fruits et de les amener au palais avec le chariot."

-Zeck:"D'accord, si nous avons à faire cette faveur alors allons-y."

Zeck a obtenu sur son carrosse royal et Rayan a obtenu dans la voiture et a commencé à prendre leur chemin vers le village. Comme Rayan et Zeck étaient absents, Reymon est allé au sous-sol du palais et a trouvé une pomme fait ce que oublié par quelqu'un du palais et a utilisé une potion magique a fait il a fait tourner la pomme revenir à son état naturel. Puis il a fait une potion de poison et l'a utilisé pour enchanter la pomme de sorte qu'il peut avoir le poison à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Donc, la pomme enchantée prêt pour ce Reymon à suivre l'étape suivante de son plan diabolique.

-Reymon:"Et il est enfin prêt Une bouchée et Brianna Tu es l'histoire si je ne peux pas vous avez alors Rayan ne vous ont soit."

Reymon a commencé à rire evily pour la suite de la première étape de son plan diabolique et enfin entrer dans la prochaine étape de son plan diabolique. Puis il est parti du sous-sol du palais et monta pour trouver Brianna dans sa chambre et lui donner la pomme enchantée / empoisonné à elle comme il ce que l'intention de faire. Il est venu à l'extérieur de la chambre de Brianna et frappa la porte. Brianna a entendu le bruit de la porte étant frappé et a ouvert la porte à Reymon comme elle a quitté son travail fini sur son bureau.

-Brianna:"La place de Oh, salut Reymon Que?"

-Reymon:"Je vous paie la visite Parce que je voulais vous donner cette pomme."

-Brianna:"Oh, je vous remercie, mais pourquoi il semble si brillant?"

-Reymon:"Il est parce qu'il est une pomme fraîche qui je l'ai déjà pris de l'arbre de pomme."

-Brianna:"Mais nous n'avons pas appletrees ici, attendez-vous si vous apportèrent du village."

-Reymon:"Eh bien, je fait acheté du village ici le prendre."

-Brianna:"D'accord..."

Brianna Took La pomme Reymon ne fit sortir et demander.

-Brianna:"Je ne me sens pas si bon..."

Brianna commencé à se sentir étourdi et fatigué après avoir mangé une bouchée de la pomme enchantée/empoisonné.

-Reymon:"Quelle est la princesse de la matière Tu as mangé une bouchée de la pomme et maintenant vous êtes fatigué?"

-Brianna:"Ah ..."

Brianna évanoui vers le bas et est tombé dans un sommeil profond en raison du poison de la pomme qui a touché il y a. Puis Reymon rit et se mit à genoux près de la princesse.

-Reymon:"Sweet dreams Princesse."

Reymon se leva et quitta la princesse sur le plancher alongwith le / la pomme enchantée demander empoisonné qu'elle demande. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi de roi sortit de la salle du trône pour trouver la princesse dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse voir si elle va bien et si elle a terminé son travail sur signer les papiers fait qu'elle devait signer. Comme il a ouvert la porte de la chambre, il a vu la princesse sur le plancher alongwith ASK empoisonné / pomme enchantée qui ce Closer à elle et a choqué.

-King Namik:"Brianna!?"

Le roi entra dans la pièce et se mit à genoux près de la princesse et la prit dans ses bras.

-King Namik:"Brianna Réveillez-vous Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Qui vous a taquiné!?"

Le roi regarda la pomme empoisonnée/enchantée. Quelle chose en face de lui.

-King Namik:"Oh non, elle a mangé cette pomme qui pourrait ce Enchanted Je suppose que cela pourrait être l'un du plan de Reymon!"

Johny entendit la voix du roi en provenance de la chambre de Brianna et runned dans la salle pour voir ce qui est arrivé dans la chambre de Brianna.

-Johny:"Qu'est-il arrivé mon roi est Brianna bien?"

-King Namik:"Je suis peur de dire fait notre Brianna est pas d'accord, je suis venu à la voir si elle a terminé son travail sur les papiers de signature, mais je l'ai trouvée évanouie dans sa chambre alongwith une pomme Biten Ce qui pourrait ce que enchanté et Je ne sais pas si elle est encore vivante ou morte, mais je quess il pourrait être l'un des plans diaboliques de Reymon."

-Johny:"Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant?"

-King Namik:"Allez porter la coffinbed qui a des roues ci-dessous afin que nous puissions placer sur Brianna et trouver un moyen de l'aider à se réveiller."

-Johny:"Oui, mon roi, mais où puis-je le trouver?"

-King Namik:"Au werehouse du palais."

-Johny:"D'accord mon roi."

Johny runned au werehouse du palais pour trouver et prendre le coffinbed à la salle du trône pour placer Brianna dessus. Après quelques minutes, Johny est arrivé à la salle du trône avec le coffinbed et le roi a placé sa fille sur elle. Le roi et le jeune postier étaient tristes pour regarder leur princesse comme cela et ils ont découvert fait la princesse a tranquillement pouls et ne Conclu elle est encore en vie à la seule différence qu'elle a fait tomber dans un profond sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, Rayan et Zeck terminé leur travail thatthey avait à faire dans le village, ils sont allés au palais. Après Ils sont retournés au palais, ils ont laissé la voiture en dehors de la cour et entra dans la salle du trône du palais pour dire au roi thatthey terminé leur travail thatthey avait à faire au village.

-Rayan:"Nous sommes de retour mon roi Et nous avons fait le travail fait vous nous avez dit de faire dans le village."

-King Namik:"Je vous remercie mes enfants, mais je dois vous dire aussi bien fait notre Brianna ne va pas bien."

-Rayan:"Quoi?! Pourquoi?!"

-King Namik:"Parce qu'elle a mangé une pomme qui pourrait ce que enchanté et évanoui."

-Rayan:"As-tu vue quand elle l'habitude de manger la pomme enchantée?"

-King Namik:"Non, mais je l'ai trouvée évanouie sur le plancher de sa chambre et la pomme enchantée ce côté de ses I thatthis même deviné pourrait être l'un des plans diaboliques de Reymon Parce Reymon est la seule personne dans le royaume qui fait des choses comme. ce ".

-Rayan:"...Vous avez raison Oui Où est Brianna maintenant?"

-King Namik:"Elle est là, sur le coffinbed. Come on."

Le roi, de villageois et le chauffeur de la voiture sont allés plus près de la coffinbed sur l'endroit où la princesse ce Placé sur.

-Rayan:"Brianna."

Rayan se rapprocher de sa princesse et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Rayan:"Je suis désolé pour vous laisser souffrir quelque chose comme cela, je suis désolé ai fait je ne suis pas là pour vous protéger contre Reymon Si je savais que cela se produira, je serais resté avec vous je voudrais donc .. ont utilisé pour vous protéger."

-Zeck:"Rayan calmer Il est pas votre faute Personne ne savait thatthis va se passer."

-Johny:"Oui, et il pourrait y avoir un moyen de la réveiller car elle est encore en vie."

-Rayan:"Attendez. Elle est toujours en vie?"

-King Namik:"Ouais Parce que Johny et moi avons découvert qu'elle a fait a tranquillement impulsion, mais nous ne savons pas d'autre moyen pour la réveiller."

-Zeck:"Attendez Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de la réveiller Rayan pourquoi ne pas essayer de la réveiller avec un baiser comme les histoires au coucher!?"

-Rayan: «Voilà une idée fantastique, comme si je l'embrasse, le sort de la pomme enchantée seront frein et Brianna vont se réveiller!"

-Johny:"Oui, et il est à votre amour pour le sort pour être brisé Parce que si elle vous aime vraiment, le sort sera frein et elle veut se réveiller, mais si elle ne vous aime pas le sort volonté ne va pas freiner et spacieux. ne se réveille pas."

-Zeck:"Ouais et tu dois faire mieux le plus tôt possible parce que si l'horloge sonna minuit puis Brianna veut il est donc à vous de sauver sa vie."

-Rayan:"L'espoir, je l'ai maintenant laissez-moi faire et laissez fait qu'elle réussira."

Rayan est allé embrasser sur les lèvres Brianna jusqu'à l'entrée dans la salle du trône Reymon et arrêté Rayan d'embrasser Brianna.

-Reymon:"Hérisson bleu Pas si vite!"

-Rayan, Roi Namik, Zeck et Johny: "Hein?"

Et tout se tourna vers Reymon.

-Rayan:"Reymon ce que tu fais ici?"

-Reymon:"Oh, rien que je vient ici pour voir si vous avez trouvé un moyen de réveiller la princesse jusqu'à mais je suppose que avez-vous fait."

-Johny:"Reymon... où vous voulez finir par ce sujet?"

-Reymon:"Oh, Johny garçon, je suppose que vous ne saviez pas ce que je faisais derrière tout cela."

-Zeck:"Attendez donc fait Means..."

-Reymon:"Ouais Zeck, je suis celui qui a empoisonné avec Brianna n'enchanté pomme que je fait pour elle!"

-King Namik:"Alors, vous l'avez fait à ma fille, je savais que ce vous qui avez fait ça pour lui!"

-Reymon:"Oh, ho oui mon roi et vous l'avez deviné il est juste pas évident.?"

-Rayan:"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Reymon je pensais que nous étions amis, mais Brianna et je savais que tu mentais depuis le début!"

-Reymon:"Oui, vous êtes Rayan rightthat je mentais depuis le début et je l'ai fait parce que je ce que la haine à regarder Brianna être avec vous tout le temps donc je fait un plan sur la façon dont je devrais te jeter par le milieu et Brianna faire le mien."

-Rayan:"Et vous avez suivi votre plan de donner la pomme enchantée à Brianna de sorte que vous pouvez lui empoisonner donc je peux penser ne elle est morte et me faire sortir du palais, suis-je raison?"

-Reymon:"Oui et je dois le faire si vous ne jamais avoir trouvé le chemin sur la façon de freiner le sort et jamais utilisé pour savoir fait qu'elle est toujours en vie, mais il est bien parce que je ne vais pas vous permettre de sauvegarder sa vie quand vous le souhaitez ou pas!"

-Rayan:"Ha!"

Rayan attaqué Reymon et Reymon l'a défendu.

-Reymon et Rayan:"Gr ..."

-Rayan:"Tu ne vas pas la taquiner, je veux la sauver et si vous allez la taquiner à nouveau, je vais te tuer!"

-Zeck:"Laissez-vous seul Rayan monstre!"

Zeck courir Plus près de Rayan Rayan et poussé Reymon loin.

-Reymon:"Arg. Gr!"

Reymon attaqué Rayan mais Zeck a en face de lui et l'a frappé sur le visage.

-Reymon:"Arg"

-Rayan:"Zeck aller protéger Brianna en même temps que Johny et le roi Ce duel est le mien alors laissez-moi."

-Zeck:"D'accord, mais prendre soin de votre auto."

Zeck courir plus proche de la coffinbed pour protéger Brianna alongwith le roi et Johny.

-Rayan:"Hm."

Reymon attaqué Rayan encore et se gratta la joue.

-Rayan:"Ah, Gr..."

Rayan poinçonné Reymon sur son visage, mais Reymon jeté un faisceau sur Rayan Rayan et a été blessé sur le mur et tomba sur le sol et le souffle coupé.

-Johny, Zeck et King Namik:"Rayan"

Reymon a utilisé son pouvoir de télékinésie et a pris Brianna du coffinbed et fait sortir de lui.

-Rayan, Roi Namik, Johny et Zeck:"Hein?"

Rayan se leva et holded son bras.

-King Namik:"Hey laisser ma fille seule maintenant!"

-Reymon:"Faites-moi!"

-Rayan:"Gr ..."

Rayan marchait plus près de Reymon et Reymon Apparue un couteau à la main et roulés en face du cou de Brianna.

-Reymon:"Non!"

Rayan cessa de marcher.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

-Reymon:"Un pas de plus et Brianna veut pour de vrai!"

-Rayan:"Non, ne lui faire du mal!"

-Reymon:"Pourquoi devrais-je pas Elle serait le mien si vous n'avez jamais venu ici et lui faire le vôtre Plus, si elle veut mourir pour de vrai, que personne ne shouldhave il y a Parce que si je ne peux pas l'avoir que vous wouldn 'ai l'un ou l'autre de sorte que c'est la raison pour laquelle je comptais tout cela."

-Zeck:"Shut up Reymon Nous avons tous sais. Qu'il Brianna jamais aimée parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu confiance sur vous. Nous ne vous fait confiance parce que vous avez toujours voulu le mauvais de Brianna et vous voulu qu'elle soit la vôtre, sans sa volonté et vous ne! Montré le respect de ses propres volontés Parce que vous étiez toujours une mauvaise personne!"

-Johny:"Ouais, et tu es toujours que la mauvaise personne, avez-vous toujours été."

-Reymon:"Alors Et comme je l'ai dit, si je ne peux pas l'avoir que Rayan ne lui aurait pas Soit ?"

-King Namik:"Reymon la laisser seule et je ne vais pas vous mettre en prison et ce qui se passera si vous arrêtez ce folie et donnez Brianna de nouveau à nous."

-Reymon:"..."

-Johny:"Eh bien que pensez-vous, traitez-vous en elle?"

-Reymon:"Non!"

Reymon jeté une sphère sombre sur Rayan Rayan mais évité.

-Rayan:"Tu es fou!"

-Reymon:"Oh, je pourrais être, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre et enregistrer Brianna de moi!"

-Rayan:"Je veux chaque fois que vous le vouliez ou non. Yaaah!"

Rayan sauté et transformé en une boule de sorte qu'il peut battre Reymon mais Reymon évité l'attaque de Rayan et Rayan a atterri sur le sol avec ses pieds.

-Rayan:"Hah!"

Rayan poinçonné Reymon et Reymon jetés Brianna sur le sol et a frappé Rayan sur sa poitrine et Rayan attrapé Reymon de son bras et lui a jeté sur le sol.

-Reymon:"Arg"

Reymon évanoui et Rayan ce que soupirer et se rapprocher de Brianna et se mit à genoux près d'elle.

-Zeck:"Hey."

Rayan leva la tête à Zeck.

-Rayan:"Hein?"

-Zeck:"Vous étiez incroyable pendant que vous combattiez Reymon."

-Johny:"Ouais, et tu lui montré qui est le patron."

-Rayan:"Je vous remercie mes amis."

-King Namik:"Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de sauver notre Brianna depuis que vous avez battu Reymon."

-Rayan:"Je sais Faisons-le pour de vrai cette fois..."

Rayan A pris la princesse dans ses bras.

-Rayan:"Comme je l'ai dit il y a environ deux heures, espérons-t-il réussira."

Rayan ferma les yeux et embrassa Brianna sur les lèvres et arrêté et ouvrit les yeux après une seconde. Dans ce baiser, le sort de la pomme empoisonnée/enchanté éclaté et Brianna se libéra du sort et elle ce prêt à se réveiller du sommeil profond, elle tombe dans ce. Rayan regardant ce que Brianna et il ce que l'attente pour elle de se réveiller.

-Rayan:"Brianna... s'il vous plaît se réveiller."

Brianna gémit un peu et se réveilla enfin.

-Brianna:"Ah..."

-Rayan:"Brianna Le baiser rompit le charme Il a réussi!"

-Brianna:"Ouais... il l'a fait..."

-Rayan:"Je suis tellement content d'avoir sauvé la vie avant que l'horloge sonna minuit."

-Brianna:"Mon héros ..."

Brianna touché Rayan.

-Brianna:"Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé ma vie..."

-Rayan:"Ainsi sont le prince."

Rayan embrassa Brianna sur les lèvres comme il ce que silencieusement l'avoir dans ses bras.

-Johny:"Aw, cela est si mignon."

-Zeck:"Ouais, je dois traiter avec elle"

Le couple arrêté embrasser et se leva ensemble et laissé Rayan Brianna se lever.

-Brianna et Rayan: "Hm."

Le couple l'un l'autre étreint et eachother gauche.

-Brianna:"Comment avez-vous gratta la joue?"

-Rayan:"Reymon a fait Alors que nous nous battions, mais je lui ai montré qui est le patron."

-Johny:"Oui, il est vrai ce qu'il presque prêt à être battu par Reymon mais il battu Reymon très bien..."

-Zeck:"Oui, il était génial."

-King Namik:"Et fait duel entre Reymon et Rayan est arrivé pour vous."

-Brianna:"Ok. Tu es si un combattant, hein?"

-Rayan:"Oui mon amour Parce que j'appris de mon père .."

-Brianna:"Oh, d'accord alors."

Reymon se leva du sol et a pris une position de combat.

-Reymon:"Pas si vite que vous idiots!"

-Brianna:"Hein?"

Rayan mis son bras en face de Brianna pour la protéger comme il se tourna vers Reymon.

-Rayan:"Quel est le problème Reymon, avez-vous obtenu pour un second tour?"

-Reymon:"Oui et je vais vous battre cette fois"

-Rayan:"Non, je ne le crois pas!"

-King Namik:"Reymon arrêter cette folie en ce moment!"

-Reymon:"Ou?"

-King Namik:"Ou je vais vous mettre en prison!"

-Reymon:"Ok. Faites-moi alors!"

-Brianna:"Oh il veut!"

-Reymon:"Tais-toi princesse!"

-Zeck:"Non, vous fermez maintenant aller loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir en arrière Parce que les mauvaises personnes comme vous ne méritent pas d'être accueilli dans un royaume même dans un beau village comme Springville!"

-Reymon:"Oh, vraiment"

-Johny: "Oui!"

-Brianna:"Alors, me laisser tranquille et de ne jamais utiliser pour me taquiner ou se battre avec Rayan jamais."

-Reymon:"Essayez ensuite de me faire princesse."

Ensuite, les deux gardes de l'entrée du palais entra dans la salle du trône pour voir ce qui est arrivé, car ils ont entendu des bruits venant de la salle du trône.

-Guard1:"Pas si vite Reymon le hérisson"

-Reymon:"Hein?"

Reymon se tourna vers les deux gardes.

-Guard2:"Vous allez venir avec nous parce que nous avons entendu ce que vous avez fait avant que vous allez venir avec nous."

-Reymon:"Qu'est-ce que non!"

-Guard1:"Oh, vous voulez parce que vous méritez d'être en prison pour ce que vous avez fait!".

-Reymon:"Ouais bien."

Ensuite, les deux gardes pris Reymon et l'ont conduit à la prison du palais afin Reymon a fini par être enfermé dans la prison pour toujours depuis qu'il a utilisé pour taquiner la princesse et causer tant de problèmes à tout le monde au palais. Donc, la princesse et le villageois et chaque personne du palais sont restés calmés et ont commencé à penser sur ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite.

-Johny:"Ainsi, depuis Reymon est en prison maintenant, nous sommes libres de rester calme maintenant."

-Brianna:"Ouais, au moins nous n'aurons pas lui causer des problèmes pour nous tous plus."

-Zeck:"Ouais et a fait bedeutet, dass nous allons commencer à vivre une vie heureuse dans le palais."

-Rayan:"Oui, c'est les bonnes nouvelles."

-King Namik:"Attendez Rayan ne vous avez quelque chose à dire à Brianna?"

-Rayan:"Non, que dois-je lui dire?"

-King Namik:"Vous savez peut-être."

-Zeck: "Mec, il veut que vous demandez Brianna si elle veut vous épouser."

Zeck chuchoté à Rayan.

-Rayan:"Oh, d'accord."

Rayan répondit Zeck et se tourna vers Brianna.

-Rayan:"Brianna J'ai quelque chose à vous demander ?."

-Brianna:"D'accord me dire."

-Rayan:"Eh bien, puisque nous allons vivre une vie heureuse ensemble ... voulez-vous me marier?"

-Brianna:"?! Uh Oh mon dieu vraiment envie de se marier avec moi?"

-Rayan:"Oui et je le pense."

-Brianna:"Oh, mon Dieu Cela semble tellement agréable."

-Rayan:"Alors, que dites-vous, voulez-vous accepter ma proposition de mariage?"

-Brianna:"Oui je l'accepte de vous épouser."

Brianna et Rayan l'un l'autre étreint.

-Brianna et Rayan:"Hm..."

-Johny:"Oh, c'est si mignon je pense que je vais pleurer maintenant."

-Zeck:"Non Gardez vos larmes pour jour de leur mariage."

-Johny:"Mais il est tellement mignon."

Zeck soupiré et Brianna et Rayan l'un l'autre gauche.

-Rayan:"Allons au palais maintenant."

-Brianna:"Ok. Allons les gars."

Le couple, le roi, de facteur et le chauffeur de la voiture sont retournés dans le palais à nouveau et a commencé à être heureux depuis le mauvais obtenu dissappeared du palais depuis Reymon est allé en prison pour toujours. Le lendemain, tout le monde de Springville ce plaisir pour regarder le tailleur de leur village se marier avec la princesse de leur royaume depuis tout était prêt dès le matin comme tous les preporation se prépara dans une nuit mais il fait se prépara dans un matin. Brianna ce Accompagné par son père pour aller à Rayan et arrêté plus près de lui.

-King Namik:"Allez sur Brianna."

Brianna est allé plus près de Rayan et se tourna vers lui.

-Rayan:"Tu es si belle aujourd'hui."

-Brianna:"Je vous remercie et vous êtes beau aussi."

-Rayan:"Merci chérie."

-King Namik:"D'accord, vous êtes maintenant prêt à se marier?"

-Brianna et Rayan:"Oui."

Roi Namik allé entre le couple et il ce que prêt à se lier avec eux le lien du mariage.

-King Namik:"Mesdames et messieurs du village et le royaume de Springville Nous nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour lier la princesse Brianna et notre villageois Rayan avec le lien du mariage."

Tous les gens de la ville et le royaume de Springville ont commencé à dire oui et applaudissent hors de leur bonheur et après une minute Ils se sont arrêtés.

-King Namik:"Alors Rayan, avez-vous accepter Brianna que votre femme pour toujours et à vivre pour votre vie entière?"

-Rayan:"Je fais."

-King Namik:"Et vous ne vous accepter Brianna Rayan comme votre mari pour toujours et à vivre pour votre vie entière?"

-Brianna:"Je fais."

-King Namik:"Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée."

Rayan et Brianna fait un baiser baiser sur les lèvres et eachother étreint.

-King Namik:"Maintenant, je vous proclame comme épouses everlashing."

Tous les gens de la ville et le royaume de Springville ont commencé à dire oui et applaudissent hors de leur bonheur et après une minute Ils se sont arrêtés à nouveau et Brianna et Rayan eachother gauche.

-King Namik:"Hey."

-Brianna:"Hein?"

-King Namik:"Je suis fier de toi."

-Brianna:"Merci père."

Orateios et Sumela se sont rapprochés du couple.

-Orateios:"Hey Rayan."

-Rayan:"Hein?"

-Orateios:"Nous sommes fiers de vous."

-Sumela:"Vous l'avez fait Ouais Vous Apporté vos rêves!"

-Rayan:"Je viens de faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de mon travail et de la princesse.

Mais maintenant a fait je l'ai épousée, je vais passer avec elle."

-Sumela:"Oh, mon fils."

La petite famille étreint ensemble pour une dernière fois et eachother gauche.

-Sumela:"Nous allons vous manque tellement."

-Rayan:"Moi aussi."

-Brianna:"Rayan?"

-Rayan:"Quoi?"

-Brianna:".. Merci beaucoup pour amener tout ce bonheur à moi, cela signifie beaucoup pour nous"

-Rayan:"Toi aussi ma princesse."

-Zeck:"Hé, les gars viennent sur Il est temps pour vous d'aller."

-Brianna:"D'accord, nous allons être à venir dans une minute."

-Sumela:"Goodbye fils."

-Orateios:"Vous étiez le meilleur fils que nous ayons jamais eu et depuis que tu pars, tu vas nous manquer et vous le savez donc au revoir et je l'espère, vous allez vivre une vie heureuse .."

-Rayan:"Merci père."

-King Namik:"Puisque tu pars maintenant, je dois dire que vous avez fait, je suis heureux pour vous et je vous remercie beaucoup d'être la meilleure fille, je jamais eu."

-Brianna:"Merci père Alors, je me souviens quand vous avez dit la même chose à Loretta trop ."

-King Namik:"Ouais moi aussi revoir et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien ..."

-Brianna:"Ok. Mais je vais vous manquez tellement."

-King Namik:"Moi aussi."

-Johny "Brianna Avant de partir, je veux que tu saisQu'il Tu vas me manquer beaucoup et je tiens vraiment à vous remercier d'être mon meilleur ami que toutes ces années ?."

-Brianna: «Je vais te manquer trop Johny et je tiens à vous remercier d'être mon ami aussi."

-Johny: "Votre accueil mon ami."

-Zeck: "Allez les gars."

-Rayan "Brianna Je suppose que nous devons aller maintenant .."

-Brianna: "Oui, vous avez raison Adieu Johny .."

-Johny: «Au revoir mon ami."

Brianna et Rayan sont allés dans la voiture et Zeck obtenu sur sit en dehors de la voiture. Zeck Regardé humeur triste de Johny et avait pitié de lui.

-Zeck: "Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire cela, mais Johny Aurais-tu venir avec nous?"

-Johny: "Vraiment Voulez-vous dire qu'il?"

-Zeck: "Oui Parce que je l'ai vu votre humeur triste et je devinais ne vous pourriez vous sentir mieux si je vais vous dire de venir avec nous."

-Johny: "Zeck, je vous remercie beaucoup, je viens avec toi .."

-Zeck: "Alors venez dude!"

-Johny: "Yay!"

Johny se rapprocha de la voiture et se Onto sit en dehors de la voiture et assis à côté de Zeck de son bonheur pour venir alongwith ses meilleurs amis qu'il n'a jamais voulu perdre.

-Zeck: «Êtes-vous prêt?"

-Brianna Et Rayan: "Oui."

-Johny: "Moi aussi."

-Zeck: "Tous à bord!"

Zeck a tiré les cordes de haut en bas pour les chevaux pour commencer à avancer. Ainsi, le couple marié alongwith le facteur et le conducteur du chariot gauche du royaume de Springville pour prendre le couple à un endroit pour vivre le facteur alongwith le conducteur du chariot retournés au royaume de Springville avec la promesse d'essayer. Puis pour visiter le couple sur quand ils peuvent. A partir de là, tout le monde dans la ville et le royaume de Springville a commencé à vivre une vie heureuse et le couple aussi. Le couple heureux avec ce que sa nouvelle vie ensemble pour toujours avec deux enfants sans vivre avec les mauvaises personnes entre eux, mais seulement avec le bonheur et l'amour.

Et ils vécurent heureux spec.

LA FIN


End file.
